Back To Hell, For Good?
by 32-star
Summary: Alex is going back to Breacon beacon. "You're wrong." Alex spoke through gritted teeth. The silence was immediate. "I know that John Rider had a son because my name is Alex Rider. John Rider was my father."... "Blinked. And shot six times, six bullets, into six bull's eyes." No slash. Ben, Alex brotherly friendship. Yassen, Alex mentor/father relationship.
1. Choice is a misconception

**Information and changes**

**Hello readers,**

**The story starts after the bold writing on this page.**

**First off I state that I do not own, or share any right to the Alex Rider novels by Anthony Horowitz.**

**This story will contain no slash.**

**It may contain violence and the rating of this story may be subject to change as the story progresses. If you, the readers believe that the rating to this story is wrong, I hope you will imform me before reporting so I can make the necessary changes.**

**I am thinking about renaming the story but if this is the case you will be informed. Any suggestions are most welcomed.**

**Though the idea of this story is not exactly unique I hope that I will be able to put my own spin on it and make it my own.**

**Please review with your opinions, criticism and advice, as well as some ideas, favourite and worse parts.**

**First time readers feel free to skip down to the story.**

**Changes made so far…**

**Due to a new laptop the annoying ' have finally been changed to " as I know this was irritating most people, me included.**

**Most chapters have been edited to read more fluidly, and mistakes corrected (If you find further mistakes I would be grateful if you pointed them out.)**

**Some chapters have been joined together as I believed them to be too short, and will hopefully be an improvement. Updates will not be consistent, but please know that this story will be continued.**

**I have stopped putting individual thanks to people at the bottom as readers complained as this was annoying and deluding the length of the chapters. Sorry I was trying to be appreciative didn't realise it was annoying you.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it,**

**Truly 32-star.**

**Back to Hell, For Good**

Chapter 1

Choice is a misconception…

It was mid-day on Monday morning. Alex Rider sat twirling his fork slowly in his hand, doing his best to ignore the idle chatter filling up the room. Currently he was sitting at the emptiest table in the cafeteria next to his ever loyal friend Tom who like himself ignored the stares and rather unsubtle comments about Alex's disappearing acts. It was too much for Alex to hope his disappearance had gone unnoticed despite its reoccurrence. After all he himself couldn't help but be hopeful that he might be able to complete this week without any 'illnesses'.

Everybody in the school knew 'all' about Alex Riders illnesses. They weren't wrong, as he did frequently become 'sick'. Alex though couldn't help but think that being sick of working for MI6 would be more accurate.

"Alex… are you there?" A hand suddenly waved in front of his eyes succeeding in disturbing his thoughts forcing his focus back into the present. He turned to face his rather amused friend.

"Sorry Tom, I was kind of out of it." Alex sighed apologetically, having realised that once again his mind had wandered back to them. The overwhelming evidence that even when he was away from MI6, surrounded by teenagers of his own age, still they had a hold on his life, even his thoughts. Not for the first time he couldn't help but mentally wish to be free of them, maybe even one day his desires would be granted but as quick as it had formed the thought was extinguished. He knew the truth; he was too useful, too good at what he did. He sighed, glancing around the cafeteria. Since his first mission he'd thought of his classmates as kids as if he wasn't one. It seemed an unofficial side effect of his experiences that couldn't help but feel older than his years; they worried about the smallest of things like forgetting an assignment, whether a certain boy liked a girl or if that person was wearing last month's style, who would be football caption, who would go with who to the school dance. It seemed ridiculous to him now, but before? It was his life. What used to be so important has now become so insignificant all in the space of a year. His eyes drifted back to his food, the teens complained about it but he enjoyed it as it was five star cuisines against the SAS food. Hearing an impatient shuffle to his left, he turned to face Tom, who was attempting to wait patiently but questions filled his eyes. Another sigh slipped form Alex's lips, unable to deny his friend he mentally prepared himself to answer some difficult questions. Better get it over with. A small nod and smile at Tom was all it took.

"So how'd it go?" Tom whispered despite the eager tone, of course Alex knew what he was referring to.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically "I saved millions of lives, I was nearly murdered and was this close to being eaten by crocodiles, just great, and how was your month?" Alex finished dryly, Tom winced slightly, but remained undeterred.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about the mission, with Alex answering questions that _only Tom_ could come up with, with the select few where some a bit more difficult to answer "Did you ..kill anyone..?" "Not exactly…well not on purpose but yes I suppose...", "Oh." Was Tom's response but after only a moment of silence Tom continued. Then thankfully, not to mention finally, Tom ran out of questions about a half hour later and the conversation turned to a much lighter catching up session on what Alex had missed. This information although not as majorly interesting, held a certain interest in its own right. It tended to involve some pathetic gossip, as well as the odd new teacher, and a well overdue retirement. Information that allowed Alex to stand out less fitting in with the students around him. They were unable to finish this however, as just as they were about to leave for class and Tom was in the middle of explaining the new found evidence to the school having a basement full of misbehaving students the announcement came through the speaker.

"Can Alex Rider, please come to the office before the bell rings, thank you." The clear voice echoed through the canteen. Normally these announcements weren't given a second thought as they happened almost daily, however this time it involved Alex Rider, and this always caused a storm.

"Have I done anything?" Alex asked Tom who seemed content in glaring the living daylights out of the surrounding students, reluctantly turned to answer.

"Not that I know of, you've only been back a day but well, it is you so anything's possible." Tom shrugged. Alex smirked.

"Then I'd better go." With a short good bye Alex made his way to the office, ignoring the multiple stares of the students, and even the odd staff member.

On arriving on the corridor leading to the office already Alex could tell that the rest of his week was not looking good. Alex could see the stereotypical man in a black suit standing outside. Never a good sign. Alex paused, glaring at the emotionless void, and then reluctantly stepped into the office as the man stepped aside for him to enter. As he entered the small room he saw the principle sitting at the rather modest desk seemingly sorting through random papers. And on the other side, with his back to Alex, sat another man he had never met but, judging by the black suit, he knew exactly where this man was from and was suddenly going to gain another uncle or possibly a family friend. It seemed that the headmaster had finished his sorting and gestured to the man opposite him.

"Alex, come in, your cousin here is to pick you up, it seems as though you forgot to tell us about another doctor appointment?" He looked at Alex doubtfully. He like many other members of staff and students was unable to believe that the teen standing in front of him could possibly be that ill. However the doctor's notifications were always legit, despite the many hours that he'd spent taking the personal time to check each and every one of the excused notices.

Alex remained silent, unwilling to participate in weaving the lies of his life.

"Well not to worry, all's set, you can go now, I hope that you're well Alex we need you back here as soon as possible you've missed too much time already." He gestured out of the office, dismissing the pair. His "cousin" turned to face Alex, gave a fake smile in greeting and gipped Alex's shoulder leading him out the office. The hand although observed as a caring protective gesture was contradicted by the sharp nails and unyielding grip on his shoulder. Alex attempted not to wince. The additional man waiting outside the office door flanked Alex's empty side as he and the agent left the office. Alex allowed himself to be lead down the school corridors without resistance but as soon as they were outside and out of hearing range Alex stopped, tensing his body as he removed the grip from his shoulder, backing away from the two men. The men stumbled slightly in shock at the teens quick movements before looking at Alex in question and slight confusion having been informed that the teen was aware of the situation.

"I'm not going any further without ID!" Alex gave them a look that clearly stated' I'm not that stupid'.

"Don't worry kid we're legit." The man on the left spoke while reaching into his pocket, slowing at Alex's glare, and brought out his MI6 identification badge so Alex could see it. Normally he would complain about being pulled out of school but he had double French this afternoon. Considering he spoke the language fluently he really didn't need that lesson and the boredom that came with it. Therefore, just this once, he'd come quietly. He allowed himself to be, once again, guided into a black nameless vehicle. Very discrete, Alex scoffed at the stupidity of the secret service. The trip was short yet unbelievably agonising, Alex couldn't seem to make himself sit still and despite his better judgement felt a slight sense of relief when they arrived. Ignoring the strange looks of the people within the bank, Alex was guided again with a steal grip on his shoulder through the mass of corridors and security doors.

He was escorted to Blunt's office door and as he was feeling slightly annoyed at the guards treatment, opened the door before the man could respectively knock ignoring the small gasp of shock at the disrespect. He walked straight inside glaring at every and any-thing in the room, though it did have a focus point. The man in question was sitting behind his desk, with the same dull grey suit. Mrs Jones was also in the room sitting to Blunt's left, a peppermint in hand. Although Blunt was looking slightly annoyed at the intrusion, he made no comment on it.

"Alex we are…" He began, emotionless.

"No." Alex said stubbornly, deciding to try cutting them off at the beginning, a small spark of hope ignited after his statement led to a moment of silence.

"Pardon?" Blunt raised an eyebrow in challenge. Ok so the hope was starting suffocate.

"I said no." Alex spoke in a calm voice, but the anger could be clearly identified under its gentle cover.

"Don't worry Alex this isn't a mission." Blunt said, in an attempt at reassurance, unfortunately it had the opposite effect as Alex tensed, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"It has been concluded that you are no longer safe out in the open public, you are far too easy to target. The risk is too great. Already a camera in west London has picked up a known assassin near La Sainte Union School. It has been decided that you can no longer remain in school. So as a result we are moving you out of school and to the SAS camp, you will finish your training and education there… this is not negotiable." he said as Alex who had been stoic for the majority of Blunts speech had his mouth pinched together. Once again they were going to force him to leave his life behind, but this time they expected him to burn his roots too. Anger stormed inside of him.

"The hell I am! You can't just expect me to willingly go to that place! I have a life here, even if recently you've screwed it up, I'm not leaving, you can shove that idea up your a..." Alex practically growled out before being cut off by Blunt. Who seemed unsurprised by the resistance.

"Remember Jack…. Well unfortunately her visa is running out, we could either deport her or renew it, your choice?" Alex looked pissed. But this time was different, this time he was prepared for this underhanded bullshit. Anger filled the teen's eyes but a smug smirk graced his lips. He sighed exaggeratedly. Now it was Blunt's turn to tense.

"Fine." Another sigh, Blunt however remained suspicious, waiting for Alex to continue "I really do like this country, but hell I'm sure I'll learn to love America, after all they've welcomed me into their country." He ignored the suddenly tense atmosphere. "My optional visa came back three days ago, I can now officially choose to be American. It even has British approval."

Despite the many years working on the job both Blunt and Jones were shocked, that shouldn't have been possible without them getting knowledge of it yet once more Alex had pushed the boundaries.

Recovering quickly, Blunt composed himself making sure his confusment and anger were absent from his face. Desiding that things were quickly spiralling out of control, Blunt pulled things back, looking for a different path to gain Alex's obedience.

"Your friend" He looks down at an empty sheet of paper. "Tom isn't it?" He carried on ignoring Alex's only answer, a death glare. "It seems that his parents are going to court over custardy of Tom, not to mention the house and joint accounts, and oh dear." Blunt raised his eyebrows "It seems the court cost will be paid by the losing party." Alex knew what was coming. Toms dad was a drunken fool and on more than one occasion had taking it too far. The violence had risen, and a couple of time both Tom and his mother had been welcomed at Alex's, as the five bedroom house for normally just him and Jack had more than enough room for troubled friends. If the court case went the wrong way, well Tom would be in the custardy of a drunken violent fool and his mum would be in serious debt, not to mention childless. I was an easy case, the evidence against Tom's father was overwhelming…but with MI6 interference everything could change.

"And you see..." This time Alex cut over Blunt.

"Fine. But you will guaranty that Tom's mum wins and doesn't pay a penny." he spat out, looking at Blunt with disgust. A small smile graced Blunts lips at this, despite the knowledge that this result was inevitable. Mrs Jones couldn't help but share Alex disgust; she knew it was for Alex's own good but using his friend's problems against him was low, even for them. She looked at Alex in pity; it really wasn't fair on him.

"Great, now that's sorted…" The conversation took on a factual tone, as Alex tried to reign in his anger.

"We are being generous however, you may spend your 'school' holidays here, and also every 5th weekend, you will be given both your weekly timetable and yearly timetable, but remember Alex these are privileges and will be removed if you do no cooperate." Blunt fixed Alex with a cold stare before continuing with the arrangement. Alex stood and listened appearing calm and resigned but inside he was furious.

Knowing he held Jack's and Tom's future in his hand he could do nothing but agree. At the end of the meeting Alex was shortly dismissed, Alex left swiftly without a single glance at his tormentors. Brecon Beacon here he comes.

_Thank you for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	2. Hell is where the heart is Wait, what?

Chapter 2

Hell Is Where The Heart Is. Wait, What?

It was about five minutes before Alex was due to arrive at the SAS camp. He was sitting in the back of a darken car, listening to his special ipod dreading the weeks…hell the day ahead. Although he knew he had little choice returning to Brecon Beacons he still felt as if he was freely walking to the gallows. A sense of dread was creeping up from within Alex as his driver pulled through the man'd gates into the camp. It was around half seven in the morning that Alex arrived yet the camp was already 'awake'. Soldiers in identical uniforms strolled through the light drizzle and waded through the forming mud. Wooden huts could be seen by the dozen, in different shapes and sizes, but all looking relatively dull. Noises of different kinds could be heard echoing through and around the surrounding Forrest. Alex stepped out of the car took one look at the far too familiar surroundings and groaned allowed.

He could hear the distant gunshots, the occasional birdcall, real or fake? Alex couldn't tell. But over all these noises there was one which Alex had tried his best to forget since his last 'visit', the dulcet tones of the Sergeants vocal cords shouting out instructions and abuse. Not to mention direct orders which Alex knew from experience were not to be taken lightly or ignored. Some passing soldiers were looking curiously at Alex, as a teen in a SAS camp was obviously very strange, not to mention that this camp was supposed to be a top secret location.

"Well." Alex thought grimly "Welcome to Hell."

The Yells were getting louder meaning, unfortunately for Alex that the sergeant was getting closer. Alex wiped is face of emotions, preparing himself for the many insults that were sure to follow. The Sergeant walked towards Alex with a tired but stony expression, obviously expecting his arrival. His eyes looked Alex up and down before meeting the teens straight gaze.

"Cub." The Sergeant stated in plain greeting.

"Sir." Alex replied clearly, knowing the proper SAS 'greeting' to an officer, while hiding his shock at the rather respectful greeting.

"Welcome back, follow me." The 'welcome' was void of emotion, but had been done as a reflex to a returning soldier, once again confusing Alex at the lack of 'brat', 'baby-sitting' comments.

Alex, knowing not to argue, followed him to the 'office', a replica hut to all the others, but with a simple 'office' written on the door instead of a unit name. Inside was as formal an office in a muddy camp could get. It was basic, but served its job.

The Sergeant walked in and sat behind the desk. There was no other seats in the room so Alex took the proper stance in front of the desk, as any soldier who valued their life did.

"At ease." Alex relaxed his stance. The Sergeant took a file out of the desks top draw and opened it, glanced at the pages, pulled some out and set everything on the desk. The Sergeant, although showed nothing, felt pity for the young man in front of him, he had read the files when they had first arrived, two days previous, and had been shocked to see that Cub was here until he turned eighteen. Being quite high up in the security clearance he knew more than a lot of people did about Cub, but that was still very little. High as he may be, Cub's clearance and status was higher than everyone on the camp, in fact, he thought, probably just under the head of the SIS themselves. What he did know for sure was that Cub worked for MI6 and had a 100% success rate. In this business that was rare, very rare. The rest of his knowledge about Cub had come from rumours, gossip he'd picked up from people all over the world, including some interesting information from the ASIS. But the information he was most interested in was the snippet of gossip he'd gathered about a teenage boy in an air balloon in London, involving the leading criminal organisation Scorpia.

"So Cub I'll cut straight to it, you're staying here until you become 18. Your tutor will arrive late next week for your education. Same rules as last time, keep up, don't slow your team down, but from what I've heard that won't be a problem. Again it's the same as last time Cub, they will judge you for the fact that you're a child, you can't tell them the truth, but you can show them that you can hold your own and that you deserve the same respect as them, at least." Alex was shocked by this turn of the conversation, just what did the sergeant know about him?

"Here are your time tables, daily, weekly and yearly. You're with the same unit as before." Alex could have groaned. "In the same hut." The Sergeant seemed to hesitate before continuing further.

"Not many people can thank you, because they have no idea that you're saving their lives, I too have only heard rumours, but even if those rumours are only a 10th of the actual truth then this is still valid. Thank you, for I have an 11 year old daughter who lives in London who, like most students, had her yearly injections. A lot of soldiers here have children who would have died if not for what happened, for what _you_ did, they just don't know it. Your uniform is by the door, along with some basic equipment. Dismissed, and good luck." Alex nodded at the thanks, but showed no affirmation to the gossip that the Sergeant referred too. He left the office with a faint smile gracing his lips. "I've just been thanked by the sergeant." he thought, as he shook his head in disbelief, "No-one would ever believe me." he whispered faintly to himself as he picked up his pack and headed towards K-unit's hut.

Despite all the huts being built identical, it was hard to forget which of the mud holes he'd stayed in, and so walked straight to his destination. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and drank in all the reactions. Snake, who stood closest to the door, was the first to look up at the intrusion. His face held shock and surprise, but strangely Alex could see no hateful feelings. Eagle, who'd seen Snakes movement and, followed his gaze and his own lit up at the new arrival Eagle seemed surprised but strangely happy. Wolf, sitting at the back of the hut, looked neutrally at him but with un-hidden shock. But best of all was the 4th member. Fox whom although looked surprised, grinned at Alex who grinned back in surprise as he saw his friend whom he'd built a close brotherly relationship with on his missions.

"Little cubbies back." exclaimed Eagle breaking the momentary silence.

Alex rolled his eyes at Eagle's statement. To the shock of his team-mates Fox got up and gave Alex a brotherly hug which Alex comfortably returned, ginning.

"So Alex how've you bin?" Fox asked as they parted.

"Not bad, just got back from Kenya on Saturday then got ordered here, never giving me a break!" Alex sighed.

"Kenya! You couldn't …. Not Greenfields… tell me it wasn't you!" Ben glared at Alex, as he un-consciously checked the young teen for hidden injuries.

"It wasn't me." Alex lied simply, following the request.

"It wasn't? Well that's good, I didn't want to think about you running from an exploding damn…" Alex couldn't hide the small cringe as the memories of the recent event were easily recalled to his mind. Ben who hadn't missed the gesture sighed and looked at Alex more intently, now trying to find the injuries that were, with this knowledge, most certainly in existent and hidden.

"It was you wasn't it?" Ben said, more as a state of fact.

"Classified." Alex said hopefully giving Ben a sheepish grin.

"Ahr, nice try but that doesn't work on me. Mrs Jones thought you needed someone to talk to about your missions, and she knew you wouldn't tell a stranger, so she allowed me to be cleared for any information you will tell me." Ben looked triumphant.

"Ahr but Ben, they haven't." Alex gestured to the three people, who were still a bit stunned at the reunion and the uses of first names, Alex smirked.

"I'll find out later then." Ben grinned in triumph. Alex scowled.

"No fair I want to know!" Eagle whined.

"Did you just whine?" Alex mocked Eagle.

"No!" The six foot SAS solider looked deeply offended by this accusation despite its truth.

"Sure you didn't." Alex spoke dryly while raising his eyebrow, in reply he received a rather impressive death glare from Eagle that would cause most people to at least cringe if not run away, Alex just shrugged and smiled innocently, he'd seen far scarier things that an angry SAS solder.

"Cub what the hell are you doing here!" Wolf who finally decided to speak, growled at Alex, joining Eagle in his glare. Ah Wolf, tact never was his strong point, neither unsurprisingly was subtlety.

"Same as I was doing last time, training." The last world was slightly exaggerated causing Wolf's glare to narrow at the tone. Alex just shrugged thinking that the answer to his question was obvious.

"Training for what?" asked Snake, eyebrow raised in question. Alex couldn't help but be confused.

"Well surely Ben has…" Ben was shaking his head cutting Alex off.

"I only got back here four days ago so…" Ben trailed off looking unwilling to continue, so Alex turned to Wolf.

"Well, Wolf you knew about…" Alex paused looking at the others "the school at' cough 'Blanc, right? Didn't you tell them?" Snake and Eagle turned to look at their leader in surprise and sent undisguised accusing looks at Wolf. Wolf in response sent unapologetic glances back, while simultaneously managing to glare at everything in existence.

"I had to sign the damn papers." Snake and Eagle looked confused.

"What papers?" Both asked, annoyed that they even had to ask, when it was clear that they didn't know.

Ben decided to clue them in, and was the first to answer of the three who already knew.

"The O.S.A." Ben continued before they could ask. "The Official secrets act." Snake turned to look at Alex clearly summing him up, and seemingly found nothing that would result in the use of an O.S.A, looked away even more confused than he was at the start of the conversation.

"But that was just the one time, a one off, wasn't it?" Wolf demanded sending a glare that would burn through steal at Alex.

Ben instinctively moved in front of Alex who was trying to find a way to break it to Wolf gently. Eagle who was oblivious to Wolf anger decided to point out some unnoticed assumptions.

"Well Fox and Cub know each other's names so they much have worked together at least once more." Eagle couldn't help but look proud that he had figured this out. The rest of the unit groaned. Wolf turned his glare to Eagle as if the fact that Alex had been in the field more than once was entirely his fault. Snake, always the mediator, tried unsuccessfully to point out that it wasn't Eagles fault in fact not at all. This didn't seem to help matters and Wolf now focused his glare on the pair of them.

Ben and Alex looked at each other.

"Alex, are you hungry? Well we're only slightly early for dinner but we should go anyway." Ben whispered while pushing Alex lightly towards the door.

Alex who was easily recognising the danger of Wolf's anger being drawn to two more knowledgeable culprits put up no fight and walked swiftly out of the door.

"I almost feel bad for them." Ben said with a slight smirk on his face while Alex shook his head in mock pity.

"So how many missions have you been on?" Ben asked far too casually.

"Smooth Ben, Smooth. Hardly noticed at all." Alex sarcastically replied. "Just because you're cleared for me to tell you about my life doesn't mean that I'm going too." Alex said slightly irritated.

"Hey backing off, all I'm saying is…" Ben stopped in mid walk to turn to Alex.

"I know what I feel like doing my job, I love saving people it makes me proud and I'm happy that I've saved lives by my actions, but out there it's as scary as hell, you'd be completely soulless if any man in this line of work isn't scared of when they could die, not to mention of what." Ben shivered slightly; Alex couldn't help but join him, the memories of his close calls flashed in his mind. He was quickly brought back when Ben started speaking again. "But someone who's fourteen years old it must feel even worse. Yes, you get the thrill of action and danger, but with that comes the near death, and sometimes real death, experiences. And whether you know it or not they can and will scar emotionally if you bottle them all up. You've had enough of these moments for a lifetime in a couple of months, not to mention you're only a teenager. So I just want you to keep in mind that I can understand you better than any soldier or physiatrist and I'm not a complete stranger, it will help, I swear." Ben paused looking at Alex who was thinking about what Ben said.

"At least think about it Al?" Ben requested.

'I'll think about it.' Alex answered.

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

_Thank you for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3

Confrontation.

Due to their talk they were a little late to the food hut, yet although most soldier units were there, there were still a few yet to arrive. But this unfortunately didn't stop the sudden silence that befell the hut as Alex followed Ben in to the hut. The returning agent may have been a shock, but the returning kid just killed all noise.

"Ah attention, just what you love ay Alex.' Ben muttered to Alex with a slight smile. Alex just glared at him in return,

"Just ignore it." Ben muttered while walking away to get a tray.

After taking a deep breath, Alex ignored all the stares, and mostly glares of his fellow comrades, and followed, wearingly , after Ben. After grabbing a small tray and placing it on the food counter, he received a plate of... 'food'. Each section was a different colour but they all had the same consistency, sludge.

Boy had he missed the food here, Alex couldn't help but think sarcastically. Mentally blocking out all the stares and lack of noise, Alex reached for the cutlery.

Alex had great instincts, and he'd learnt to trust them, well, after they'd saved his life multiple times he couldn't just shrug them of as being paranoid. This rekindled animalistic ability allows him to be able to know when he's being hunted, instinctively dodge bullets, and to feel the presence of a sniper.

But what's more currently importantly, is that Alex could sense when someone is meanfully walking up behind him. He knew that an arm was reaching out to grasp his own before said arm had hardly twitched. He quickly and silently moved out of reach from the possible threat and turned around.

In front of him was a largely built solider, with a strong sense of superiority. His face was not pleasant but that had nothing to do with the large scowl its face.

Alex instinctively analysed the man taking in all the details. The man aged from about late twenty's early thirty's; he was medium height, though still a lot taller than himself. He was slightly tanned, showing he'd been out of the country; however the very faint ring line, hardly noticeable, on the man's finger, showed he'd been married and fallen out before he'd gone abroad, Alex guessed about three months. The man's hands, although appeared clean, had a slight trace of dark reddish dirt under the index finger nail. The same dirt found, Alex remembered, near the firing range.

On the left sleeve of his combat shirt, a small tag, was slightly visible, showing the code name cheetah and UF which Alex assumed meant unit F and Judging by the superior stance and age Alex guessed he was the leader in his unit.

Well, Alex thought, I knew this was going to happen, why not let it be now. Alex's face had been emotionally blank since the moment he'd stopped talking to Fox. This time however, his face was still blank except the eyes, his eyes where cold, danger screaming out of them.

Alex had summed up the man in a second, taking in all the details, without movement, however the man, now known as cheetah, was more obvious in his observation and judging of Alex, clearly looking at Alex from head to toe, summing him up. It was only when his superior eyes met the cold eyes of the young teen, did a moment of uncertainty pass through cheetah's face, but this only lasted a second as if cheetah had mentally reminded himself that this was just a teenage boy he was dealing with. Oh how wrong he could be.

"What the hell are you doing back here? We told ya the first time this an't girl guides, wasn't ya two weeks enough! Us solders we've earned our right to be here! We serve our country! Who the hell do you, kid, think you are to be here, an't you got a playground to go play in, or did your rich mummy and daddy get tired of you? Realising they created a worthless piece of shit like you!' he spoke mockingly. Alex turned and put his tray on the nearby table, seeing where this was going, there was no point ruining his dinner, this gave him a second to notice the atmosphere in the rest of the room. All attention was on him, he could see that Fox had already risen from his seat and was about to come over to Alex's defence but a slight look from Alex told him he was fine, to sit back down, he could handle this on his own.

"Don't you turn your back on me brat, I'll teach you what it's like to be a soldier. You should learn some respect! I'll show you what happens if you don't." It was truly pathetic. Alex saw the fist, grabbed it, twisted it behind Cheetah's back, pushed his knee into the man's back forcing him on his knees and making him lean over. All before Cheetah could even blink. Alex spoke clearly, but not loudly. Despite this, everybody in the hut heard.

"You're right. This is what happens if you don't respect people. I'm glad you taught me this valuable lesson, I've learned so much." Sarcasm dripping off Alex's dry words.

"You want to know why I'm here? Well I want to know if you were born a dick head, or did it just come naturally, but some answers will remain a mystery." Alex sighed dramatically.

"Ah well here's the deal you leave me alone and you can collect your dignity of the floor." Alex looked thoughtful, ignoring Cheetahs attempt at freedom. "Second thoughts there's nothing of the second so you might as well forget the first." Alex's tone turned fakely cheerful. " Well cheetah you make a bad first impression, I'll tell you that." Alex let him go, looking down disgustedly. He glanced up at Fox who was freely glaring daggers at Cheetah. Deciding that he'd rather eat without the deafening silence, Alex then picked up his tray from the nearby table, walked straight back through the hut's door, passing three very stunned members of k-unit, who had just witnessed the whole thing. Cheetah who had just got up, found himself face to face with a pissed off agent.

"His parents are dead you bastard!" Following that sentence with a firm punch to the face. The soldiers watch the normally very kind tempered man follow the teen out the door. The three remaining K-unit soldiers digested this new information. Cub was an orphan.

The three men sat down at their table with their food trays in front of them. No-one was eating.

"I made comments about rich parents last time, I didn't think, I mean why else would he be here?" Wolf couldn't help but feel guilty at his past actions.

"You didn't know…" Snake reasoned. Wolf just scoffed at the attempt.

"Yer, but I was still a complete bastard, I thought his training here was some sorta joke, I mean on that mission in France I knew he was involved but then I saw him coming down that mountain on an ironing board, he was more than involved, I mean I couldn't have done it…"

"WHAT? Cub was on that mission? An ironing board! Spill Wolf." Eagle demanded.

"I told you, I signed the damn papers, I've said too much already. And even if I could tell ya it wouldn't be here." He glanced around the hall, although no-one seemed to be in hearing range he didn't want to risk it. "I may know a little more than you guys, but I don't know a lot, and what's happened today has proved what I thought I knew, wrong." Wolf spoke steadily.

"I think there's a lot we don't know, and a lot we need to find out." resolved Snake, the others nodded in agreement.

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**bubzchoc**

**JediJen**

**Knighted-Geek**

**BumblyBee3**

**moonhorse2**

**DammitimmaD**

**CrystalGriffin**

**(Previously chapter 5)**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**CrystalGriffin**

**pulchra fabula**

**DammitimmaD**

**Blown**

**Knighted-Geek**

**bubzchoc**

**JediJen**

**Mainn**

**For reviewing this chapter!**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	4. Depth of Manipulation

Chapter 4

Depth of Manipulation.

Alex couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed as he walked out of the mess hall with his tray in his hands.

"Well at least it isn't raining." Alex muttered to himself; however the sentence was overheard by Ben who, although delayed, had followed Alex out of the hall.

"Now you've gone and jinxed it!" Alex rolled his eyes at the reply, and turned to face Ben. Ben held a dinner tray in one hand, pressing it against his chest, therefore keeping it straight.

His other hand however was clenched tightly, with a slight cut on the middle knuckle. Alex spotted this immediately.

"What happened to …." Alex started until the obvious revelation dawned on him. "Thanks." Alex told Ben with a slight smile.

"No problems, the git deserved it, normally I'm all for the 'violence doesn't solve anything' but hell, it sure makes you feel better." Ben grinned at Alex, who returned it freely.

"Come on." Ben said as he started walking. "We'll eat in the hut."

"Sure." Alex agreed and followed Ben.

IN LONDON Blunt and Jones where sitting in the same old office discussing a certain teenage spy.

"He needs a better trainer." Blunt spoke firmly, his voice clear in the practically empty office.

"No. What he needs is a better life, he's just a child Alan, he should be worrying about homework, not the next attempt on his life." Jones replied anger lacing her attempt at keeping her voice calm.

"I'm afraid that is not an option, when I first thought to use him on his first mission, I didn't expect that he would be that good, and the truth remains that he's just got better and better until he's our best agent. Now he will remain our best agent, and will become even better, if he has the right teacher." A thoughtful look appeared on the normally emotionless face.

"You only have till he turns eighteen, and then he will be out of our 'care'." Jones spat out the last word, but looking happy that, if Alex lives that long, he'd be free.

"Not necessarily, so far we've only given him the work not the privileges, he deserves payment for his missions for a start, and we'll add other privileges to the list, until he realises not only will he be doing what he was born to do, but he will be helping people, which is in Alex's nature. Not to mention the money he will receive as our top agent."

"What if it doesn't work?" Jones argued, "What if he decides against this life?"

"Then we will continue our methods of persuasion." Blunt answered straightly.

"You're going to continue to blackmail him." Jones spoke with disgust "Even as an adult!"

"I'm afraid he's far too valuable, not only to this country, but to the world." Blunt stated.

"Alex is a very clever child, before us he was getting straight A's, his grades are now at low B's, how he's manage to keep them that high is beyond me but he's done it. If he wasn't on missions and at that stupid camp, he could achieve any job he wished for. But you're destroying his options…" then it darned on her "You sent him to the camp so he'll fail his classes, have no chance to go to further education, no chance of a decent job, your forcing him to choose this life." Jones looked shocked at the obvious scheme behind Blunts actions.

"It's a necessary push in the right direction." Blunt finalised his actions.

"The hell it is, I can't be a part of this." Jones declared, outraged. Before turning away from Blunt, heading towards the door. Blunts low voice stopped her.

"If you're going to quit then think of Alex, you could at least help him out, I always think about what's best for our country, however your motherly instincts for Alex make you watch out for him, you wouldn't be able to help him without you high status here. Quitting's not going to help him at all, and you'd lose your job." Alan fixed her with a cold glare. Which she answered symmetrically.

"Fine, but I'm going to help Alex get out of this!" Jones stated.

"I wish you the best of luck on your pointless task, but remember Alex may yet choose this life willingly, meanwhile I want you to arrange a meeting between myself and Yassen Gregorovich."

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**Logitech mouse**

**serenityselena**

**alanna**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**hyperfuzzy**

**Shalimar**

**2amBer**

**SCORPIAssassin**

**Iceqbz**

**myscus**

**Mainn**

**Knighted-Geek**

**JediJen**

**bubzchoc**

**For reviewing this chapter, your opinions always inspire me to write!**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	5. The Loyalty of Blood Part 1

Chapter 5

The Loyalty of Blood 

Part 1

Ben and Alex sat crossed legs with their trays on their knees, facing each other. They generally chatted while eating, but they avoided the MI6 topic like the plague. Ben started to tell Alex about K-unit's eventful past, including the time where Eagle, the caring medic had decided to put antidepressant in Wolf food one morning but the plan backfired as Wolf smiled. All day. According to Ben Wolf wouldn't stop hugging people that he saw. Of course the whole camp thought it was hilarious. Ben also recalled, with a slight wince, that unluckily the sergeant happened to walk past that day, and Wolf had never looked the sergeant in the eye again.

Alex hadn't laughed so much for years. Despite the hell he was in he was glad Ben was here, it was really making it bearable. After a couple more stories of Alex and Tom the younger years, they had finished. Alex reached into his bag to look at his time table, when Ben stopped him.

"Don't bother; we have a lecture on criminal organisations in 5 minutes, which we should head for." Ben said while getting up. With a quick smirk Ben said "Come on kiddo." before attempting to ruffle Alex's hair. Alex however, glared at Ben for the mocking term, knocked the arm out the way while sweeping his leg into Ben's. Ben, being caught by surprise went down. Now it was Alex's turn to laugh at the actual scowl on Ben's face.

"Don't worry Ben, if anyone asks you can either say you got taken down by a 'kiddo' or a trained spy, your choice." Alex hid a laugh at the mock glare Ben was still giving him, while still sitting on the floor.

"No-one's gonna ask, because I'm not gonna tell them. Taken by surprise by a kid, I'll never live it down." shaking his head in mock shame. Ben reached up in a silent request to be helped up, but Alex seeing the glint in Ben's eyes raised his eyebrows at Ben

"A five year old wouldn't fall for that." Ben shrugged

"Worth a try."

"So what you doing back here anyway, I thought you transferred to MI6?" Alex asked as they were walking to the lecture hall.

"I'm still working for them, just here for recovery training, should be back in a couple of months however, now that you're here it explains a lot, especially why my recovery times been so long." Seeing Alex's confused look Ben explained.

"Most agents get one or two months recovery, and that's only for a serious injury, I only got shot in the shoulder and I'm here for five months? It didn't make sense, until you walked through that door. The fact that I took a bullet for you shows 'them' that I will watch out for you, at least until you get settled in here. As soon as you walked through that door I knew that there'd be trouble, but the brotherly instinct in me is telling me to watch your worthless butt, with or without those orders.' he finished with a teasing smile. With a mock glare at the last bit, Alex thought about it.

"It does make sense. You've met Blunt and Jones right?"

"Unfortunately." Ben grimaced.

"It's the sort of thing they would do." Alex shrugged. They had reached the lecture hall a little bit early so they sat in the seats altercated to k-unit which happened to be at the front. It was a further two minutes before the hall was full, but the two minutes was filled with stares, whispering and glares all focused on the k-unit seated at the front.

"It must really suck to be you Cub." Eagle said while sitting down to join them, closely followed by Wolf and Snake.

"You have no idea." Alex mumbled, Ben smirked before looking to the front of the hall, as the lecturer had just walked it and started pulling the screen down.

"Oh goodie a movie." Snake said smiling at his own joke; the others just shook their heads before listening to the speaker. The speaker was probably mid-forties, and really didn't appear as a ray of sunshine. After glaring at a few mumbling soldiers, he started. His voice was clear but deep.

"As you know the next four lectures are to be on criminal organisations, today were going to start with the biggest." He paused as he clicked to the first slide. A black outline of a scorpion.

"You have no idea." Alex mumbled again, this time Ben looked at him strangely before glancing up at the screen. His eyes widened.

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to… **

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**Jajrulz**

**Ichiro2000**

**DammitimmaD**

**Fanfictionaddict1**

**READ ME (Whoever this is, slightly scary but hell it worked :D)**

**Blown**

**Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**

**annonamous**

**randomness6**

**K**

**Ash Veran**

**harryfreak010**

**How Awkward**

**bubzchoc**

**AzraelLilith**

**Iceqbz**

**myscus**

**SCORPIAssassin**

**serenityselena**

**Lj wyatt**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**For reviewing this chapter, it really means a lot to me.**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	6. The Loyalty of Blood Part 2

Chapter 6

The Loyalty of Blood

Part 2

"Scorpia." Alex hissed the name quietly, but deadly. Hate filled his voice, yet his face showed no emotion. The word was said barely loud enough for Ben to hear but it was enough. Ben glanced at Alex in deep worry. Scorpia, what the hell did Alex have to do with Scorpia, a shiver ran down him as he thought of Alex being in their clutches. The lecturer started to pace before speaking.

"Scorpia. This is their symbol." He signalled to the projected scorpion before turning back to the attentive men.

"As some of you may know Scorpia is a deadly organisation. Why is this organisation more deadly than others? Good question. It's because Scorpia is one of the very few which is organised. It has high to low ranking levels, nearly unlimited finances, and the most deadly training facilities in the world." The man paused waiting for his words to sink in before continuing.

"Their assassins are trained to be as close to perfection as man can get, in the skill department that is. Their spy's as invisible and un-noticeable as the man sat next to you." The men couldn't help but pass each other shifty looks, before shaking themselves back to the words of the lecturer.

"Their researchers and scientists are chosen out of the top specialists in every subject, some may not even know who their financial sponsor is, yet their research may be used as a tool or weapon against the world before they realise the dangers. The on-going fight is not just with guns and men, but with machines and technology. At this moment in time they have people trying to hack into our data base and get an advance in the on-going fight, however," a smug smirk quickly appeared and vanished on the face of the pacing man "this goes both ways."

"Despite all the power this organisation has, we are still keeping them inline. In fact, recently, Scorpia's latest plans have been stopped; costing them millions of pounds, a few of their best assassins in the world and a couple of their more high tech buildings and equipment has been destroyed. This is apparently is rumoured to be down to the actions and abilities of one single agent." Alex couldn't help but gulp, they couldn't possibly know it was him, right?

"Obviously the agent's identity cannot be reviled due to this compromising his situation, but it's clear that the agent's identity is being kept sealed." A few solders seemed to de-tense in disappointment; Alex did also, however, for the exact opposite reason.

"Anyway even with this agent's success, Scorpia are still very powerful. Their main income is in there assassinations. Depending on the skill involved and the price willing to be paid, a ranked Scorpia agent will be sent. Even an assassin at the lowest level will have a perfect aim, advanced fighting skills, and many other unique skills which reasoned the use of the person to Scorpia in the first place. Very few people have ever survived a Scorpia arranged assassination, and those who have are very, very skilled or unbelievably lucky." Alex couldn't help but flinch knowing that it was plain luck that he'd survived.

"Anyway on to the known assassins, we will be covering the top assassins from the past, and then covering those in the present." Each face, starting in black and white, was shown on the projector while the lecturer gave details of skill levels, training and successful assassinations, and if there was any, failed attempts, followed by the reason of death, which mostly related to the failure, if not by the situation or MI6 but by Scorpia on the assassins return to the organisation hoping for a merciful second chance. This of course would be denied.

To Alex this was just a basic recap as his Scorpia training had seen to it that he knew each past assassin's strengths and weaknesses, preference weapons, most successful assignment, and how the assassin became a 'past' assassin, and they certainly did not spare him the gruesome details. It was only as the familiar face filled the screen that his heart quicken repeatedly, he'd only seen the face a few times but he knew it, as he saw the resemblance daily. His father.

"This man." The lecturer spoke, disgust lacing his voice clearly stating his hate for the single being that was displayed evidently on the screen. "Was Scorpia's most successful and deadly assassin." The words stopped Alex's thriving heart. All his emotions froze. His father, a man who died after serving his country, a man who walked willingly into the fiery pits of hell, undercover, sacrificing his previous life to save thousands of others. His father was being taught as one of the most evil men to walk this earth. His life's sacrifice meaning nothing to these men who spit on his name. The truth being strangled and hidden by the lies which were formed for protection. It didn't matter to Alex that his father was dead; he would not have his memory ruined by a group of men thinking they know everything.

He continued to listen to the man (bastard, was the actual word used in Alex's head) describe his father's skills and assignments. At every word Alex felt the anger. It was pure. Unyielding. Powerful. His logical mind told him that he couldn't do anything, he had no proof he could tell them, in actual fact the only proof he had was his identity, but he couldn't reveal that, he wouldn't. But at that moment every word made the logic weaker.

"He finally met his end on Albert Bridge, good fucking rid'ns I say!" This was met with cheers of agreement by the enwrapped solders that'd listened and absorbed the hate the lecturer had shown for the man they'd never known. Alex may not have known him but he knew the truth, and it was time they did too.

Even with all the cheering at the footage of John Riders death as it was shown on the screen, the normal levelled voice filed with anger was heard by every person in that room.

"You're wrong." Alex spoke through gritted teeth. The silence was immediate. The attention turned to the anomaly siting in the room. The lecturer also turned towards the voice, anger and annoyance at being contradicted by the brat disappeared as his looked into said brats eyes. The man who'd seen war, experienced pain, seen death and the evils of the world, had never felt so afraid.

Fear overtook him, his senses telling him to run away from the danger that sat meters away from him. For the first time in his life the medalled war hero wanted to run. Run away from the fourteen year old teen in front of him. To run away from Alex Rider.

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**awesomosityrox**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**HollyBlue2**

**harryfreak010**

**Blown**

**Fanfictionaddict1**

**Arya Daeriel**

**Xx**

**dark-angel-7174**

**DammitimmaD**

**anonymous and proud**

**Lorie serenityselena**

**myscus**

**AutumnRoseSummerLily**

**GinaStar**

**Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**

**xlivilightx**

**bubzchoc**

**art-is-a-bang-yeah**

**Blueteeth**

**ARTs Ninja Pal**

**randomness6**

**aiimee**

**hyperfuzzy**

**bsms123**

**AzraelLilith**

**ALBANY**

**KayKit**

**rider6mi**

**Ash Veran**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**High Guardian**

**For reviewing this chapter, without you I wouldn't be inspired to write.**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	7. The Loyalty of Blood Part 3

Chapter 7

The Loyalty of Blood

Part 3

It took a second for the situation to register to the lecturer; despite his fear, his mind seemed to analyses the teen on physical appearance. Due to this, the fear disappeared, this wasn't a danger, this was a kid. A rich brat sent for some strong discipline by his rich, stuck up parents. And this brat had the nerve to question him. His face changed into anger at the two words spoken.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat?" He stood, height overpowering the sitting teen, the distance between them lessening with every word.

"I'm Cub." Alex spoke in a level voice. He refused to address this man as 'sir'; he couldn't help but feel that respecting this man would in result be disrespecting his father.

"Well _Cub."_He spoke mockingly down to the teen "What does a disrespectful brat like yourself know about Scorpia." His face smug, obviously awaiting a negative answer. Alex smirked lowering his eyes, before looking up again into the man's eyes, a smirk still on Alex's face, and the humour of the man's stupidity allowing himself to control his anger. As his eyes met those above him he spoke clearly.

"More than you." Whatever the man had expected it wasn't that. His eyes widened before narrowing.

"Why you insolent brat…"However at Alex's raised eyebrow, he changed tactics, deciding to mock the teen into submission. A smirk slowly formed on the lectures lips, a barely noticeable glint showed in the man's eyes.

"If you think you know more than me..." the words filled with a condescending tone. The man stepped back and gestured his arm while saying "Please do share your knowledge that you must have gained through your many years of age, and of course your personal experiences with Scorpia." The man smirked at the thought, "Don't let my inferior knowledge stop you from correcting me. Please do teach us all a lesson." Sarcasm dripped from the words, and laughter was heard throughout the hall, apart from K-Unit who were watching Alex cautiously.

Alex stood. He smiled. Stepped forward until he was a hands reach away from the man. The hall silenced.

Alex's smile turned into a smirk.

"I will. And don't worry I won't." Alex stepped diagonally forward nudging the man's shoulder as he walked to the centre of the room picked up the slide control and flicked it back to his father. The lecture still in shock couldn't form any actions. His mocking words of personal experiences and the following boy's answer 'I will' filled his head. Surely not.

He, like everyone else in the room, made no attempt to stop the kid, the curiosity of the words and actions of the so called Cub made them pause. However, for the lecturer this only lasted a moment before deciding to stop the brat, and put him in his place.

"Now you listen here you…" his words were cut short by the deep but familiar commanding voice that came from the back of the hall. Everyone turned.

"Let him speak." With everyone facing the front no-one had noticed the sergeant entering the lecture hall near the beginning. Having seen the entire confrontation, had decided that this opportunity to learn more about the enigma named Cub was too good to pass up. Especially if the information was willingly given up. It must mean a lot to him if he's willingly doing this, the sergeant thought, the least he could do was allow him the opportunity.

A single nod of gratitude from Alex was the only sign showing his thanks. Alex took a deep breath before continuing, there was no going back now, and he wouldn't have his father remembered like this.

"This man's..." He signalled slightly to the picture. "name is, as you've been correctly told, John Rider. However unlike the disgust and disrespect that man showed him." He tilted his head towards the lecturer his face showing his anger at the man. "You should respect him more than anyone else you know." Disbelief was shown on the soldiers faces, some, like the sergeant, showed curiosity at the statement. Those attempting to speak and disagree were silenced by a glare from Alex.

"The records show that John Rider was in the SAS before he was given a dishonourable discharge. This however was all a front. The truth is at this point John Rider wasn't working for Scorpia; he wasn't working for the SAS." A slight pause emphasised his next words, the words that changed the assassin into a hero.

"He was working for MI6." Silence filled the hall; everyone's attention was on the calm words spoken by the young teen at the front. Said teen started to slowly walk up and down at the front while explaining the truth.

"At this time Scorpia were getting stronger and stronger, MI6 was clearly losing the battle for power and control, and the damage Scorpia can do with that power is unthinkable. MI6 needed something to raise the standing, they needed inside information. And that's where John Rider came in." At this point most people in the hall had figured out that John was a double agent but were entrapped by the words spoken , like children eager for a tale.

"To achieve Scorpia's full trust it had to be perfect, the whole world had to believe that John Rider was dishonourably discharged. With his training and experiences he was right for the picking, and Scorpia soon found him and offered him the job. He rose quickly through the ranks, until he became one of, if not the, top assassins of the organisation. After year of doing his job, he finally become a trainer, which even though was higher up in the ranks, the information the trainers were given was limited, and on top of that by training the future employees he was really helping Scorpia rather that helping MI6 any further. So it was decided that John Rider would leave Scorpia. A few weeks later a situation was faked and John Rider was 'captured' by MI6."

Alex sighed before turning back to the soldiers.

"So when Scorpia found out that their 'loyal' member had been captured they kidnapped the son of an important military officer and offered a trade. Despite John's happiness with his family he couldn't allow a child to be killed because of him. But he needed to leave Scorpia. There is only one way which someone can leave Scorpia, without them sending assassins to kill them, and that's if the persons already dead. So as a result John Rider had to die. So it was planned." Alex flicked to the video showing John Riders 'death'.

"This is February 1986, Albert Bridge, a mutual ground. To the view point of Scorpia, MI6 'shot' John Rider and he 'died' that day on Albert Bridge." Alex couldn't help but feel the emotional pain of talking about the death of his parents, but they deserved to be remembered.

"To be able to live without Scorpia finding out, John and his wife and one year old son needed to start a new life with new identities in a new country, of course with all that John had done it was an honour for MI6 to provide this for them, to live a safe, normal life. The identities and backgrounds were all sorted, and the plane was set. At the last minuet the son had an ear infection and was unable to travel by plane, so it was decided that the child would be left in the care of his uncle while they set up their new home for their child. The plane was boarded and took off." Alex swallowed before forcing his voice to calm down and continue speaking.

"But before it could reach any significant height it was blown to pieces. John and Helen Rider were killed instantly. They had been betrayed. Betrayed by someone they trusted the most, in fact he was the child's godfather." The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

"They died on March 1986, a whole month after Albert Bridge". Alex picked up the control and turned off the screen of his father face. There was a moment of silence.

"What a load of crap, a nice little bed time story, the cold blooded murderer had a family and was actually a nice guy. Bullshit. You have no proof! John Rider never married any Helen and certainly did not have a son!" The lecturer looked triumphant smiling smugly at Alex. Alex still thinking about his parents raised his eyes to meet the mans, glaring coldly.

Ben felt an overwhelming pity for Alex; he'd know the moment Alex had stood by the picture. Alex Rider. No wonder Alex was so angry; it was his father's name that's being dragged through the dirt.

"You want proof." Alex spoke the statement clearly. Closing his eyes, making a decision. He didn't want to reveal anything about himself but it was the only proof he had at the moment. He sighed before opening his eyes. A small glance a K-Unit led to looking at Ben. The small sad smile on his lips told him that Ben already new, but it was the single nod of encouragement that made him speak.

"I have proof. I know for a fact that John Rider had a son." He spoke seemingly to the lecturer, though the entire hall could here. The lecture raised his eyebrows a doubtful expression on his face.

"I know that John Rider had a son because my name is Alex Rider, John Rider was my father." The gasps of shock and disbelief spread through the hall.

Alex walked up to the man.

"Here endith the lessen." he spoke mockingly, before barging his shoulder on his way out the hall.

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**Snow Angel5466**

**HollyBlue2**

**MonssterUnderYourBed**

**Leokoni**

**Annonn**

**awesomosityrox**

**snowflake13300**

**Kaykit**

**Monkey DeRanged**

**ARTs Ninja Pal**

**HannahBerry96**

**bubzchoc**

**hyperfuzzy**

**myscus**

**DammitimmaD**

**Bubbles**

**Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**

**iObliviouss**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**Blacktipped Angelwings**

**anonymous and proud**

**serenityselena**

**xlivilightx**

**Fanfictionaddict1**

**anon**

**WiseGirl747**

**Blown**

**Lizziliane**

**For reviewing this chapter, Im glad you enjoyed it.**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	8. Trust

Chapter 8

Trust

Alex didn't look back. There was really no need. He could feel the stares fixed on him as he left the hall. The door slammed behind him as he strolled outside, heading straight to the assault course. He needed to do something… do anything. He couldn't stop replaying his father's fake death in his mind. The hateful words 'his end on Albert Bridge, good fucking rid'ns' of the lecturers voice rang heavily in his mind invoking emotions that would not allow him to regret his actions despite how foolish they may have been.

He needed to be away from the annoying questions and away from the curious stares. He needed to breathe. He needed to move.

The speed at which he took the course by was staggering, but at that moment it was a necessity. It stopped any deep thinking as his mind had to be focused on the task at hand, to stop was to think, and thinking brought the raging anger back again. No, it was better to use it as fuel. Fuel for movements.

The slight twist in the body, the tightening grip on the wood, the increase pressure on the balls of his feet, the weight shift suddenly on his arms and the bend in the knee before the roll. Alex stood, his body pounding with adrenalin which was gradually fading away, being pushed out by the exhaustion of his actions.

He stood against one of the wooden structures, and gradually allowed himself to slide to the ground. He hand swept through his hair, fingers combing out the frustration. What the hell was he going to do now?

"Fuck." He spat out the word, in a seemingly calm manner. How the hell was he going to deal with this? Somehow he didn't think replying "Classified." To every question would be enough, but it would be a start. He would just have to deal with the rest. Everything has a cost, and if his privacy and personal information was the cost of the truth, then he would have to deal with it. No regrets. He told himself sternly.

"68 minutes and 14 seconds, that was some issue you had to work off Al." Bens words, as always, were softened by a small smile. Alex couldn't help but jump slightly at the voice. Stupid! Stupid! How did that happen, if Ben was a danger I would be dead. Alex couldn't help but scold himself for his lack of attention. Despite Alex's efforts Ben had seen the movement.

"Did I just sneak up on you?" Shock was clearly evident in Ben's voice.

"Don't get used to it." Alex grumbled. Ben looked worried.

"Cub I've never been able to get 100 yards near you without you knowing. So I'm pretty certain this is a clear conclusion of how you feel about what you revealed in the hall. Now I'm not going to question you.." he said quickly, holding out a flat hand in a sign of peace as Alex's obvious desire to stop the conversation showed clearly on his features.

"But my offer still stands; I'm here if you want to talk about it, and I won't judge you. And I certainly won't pester you with tons of questions, however I can't speak for the rest of the camp, because I'm guessing, after telling everyone your real name and some top secrets, there's gonna be a hell of a lot of questions I'm afraid Cub." Alex groaned.

"Don't remind me." Alex spoke sulkily.

"NO! Don't tell me that Cub, CUB is acting like, a…a… teenager! God forbid that'll happen again." A Smirking Ben looked at Alex with shock and humour deep in his eyes. It didn't last long though, as it was soon ended, as a well-aimed shove from Alex pushed Ben into the preferred path of the assault course, this of course was the muddiest part. The situation, that was now in Alex's favour, caused the teen to smirk.

"That" Ben started as he pulled himself up and out of the mud "was uncalled for." Ben mock glared at Alex who was momentarily trying not to laugh at the mud infested face currently glaring at him. He failed.

Ben although currently covered in the mud, couldn't keep up the mock glare. Alex was laughing and Ben couldn't help but join in, the teen's laugh, although rare, was infectious. Alex couldn't believe he was laughing, even after what had happened, Ben had a way of making him forget the crappy parts of his life, and remind him of the few, but strong, parts that came with the rather heavy package. The friends and comrades who have helped him out, saved his life, or even just been there when he needed them, Smither's, James, Sabrina, god maybe even Yassen. And of course Ben.

The guy really was becoming a brother to him, he'd fought and protected him, helped him when everything else had failed, and offered him support when/if he chose to except, even taken a bullet for him.

Alex couldn't help but be shocked at the mental revelation that the mental list seemed to bring. He couldn't pin point the moment, whether it was during the first mission, after it, or maybe in the food hall, but at some point he'd become to trust Ben. The shock stopped his laughter, as the realisation sunk in, he was laughing. And it didn't involve Tom or Jack. He'd subconsciously decided to not hide his emotions from Ben.

And it felt truly freeing.

After the events and actions that Alex has had to have dealt with, trusting someone had become a near impossible mission. Alex's natural feelings when meeting a new person always started at pure distrust, never a neutral feeling. It really couldn't be helped as trusting people, in Alex's case, could get him killed. But somehow Ben had managed to work his way up.

Alex smiled. Ben looked questionably at the rapid change of emotions Alex's facile features were showing. To explain Alex decided to answer the previously asked question.

"I'm not ready to talk about it all yet Ben, but hopefully, one day soon I will be. Ok?" Alex asked, without saying the question. Ben smiled warmly.

"I can wait Alex, don't worry. Come on its getting late, we have to be up early tomorrow and it's gonna take at least fifteen minutes before we'll get the rest of K-Unit to stop pestering us and get to sleep. No, wait, make that twenty, I forgot how persistent Wolf can be when something concerns his unit." Ben looked thoughtfully "What are you gonna tell them anyway?" Ben questioned curiously.

"Nothing." Alex replied. Ben cringed.

"Make that thirty."

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**animato22**

**AutumnRoseSummerLily**

**bubzchoc**

**skullsarecool**

**KayKit**

**laughing my a. off**

**snowflake13300**

**AzraelLilith**

**HollyBlue2**

**The Potters of the Future**

**serenityselena**

**Blown**

**Mainn**

**DammitimmaD**

**CrackHeadBlonde**

**L j wyatt**

**jnm16**

**GinaStar**

**Monkey DeRanged**

**ALBANY**

**Fanfictionaddict1**

**Ash Veran**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**

**For reviewing this chapter, especially those who pointed out mistakes, always helpful.**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	9. Integration and Interrogation

Chapter 9

Integration 

The walk to the hut seemed to go far too quickly for Alex's liking, as he followed Ben's lead to the cabin door. A single look back at Alex was the only warning Ben gave before stepping inside. Alex reluctantly followed.

Inside sat on their bunks respectively were three soldiers. Three very curious soldiers, who had looks of determination. To their credit they waited till Alex and Ben removed their outer clothing, and sat on their bunks before starting the attack.

Eagle, who unlike the others, seemed to have no control at all of his facial features, seemed to perch on the edge of his bunk looking rapidly between Wolf and Alex, waiting for approval. Wolf nodded slighty. The words spoken by Eagle were said forcefully slow.

"So, interesting lecture don't ya think Cub? Would you care to shed some light on it?" Eagle spoke casually.

Alex seemed to prepare his answer in deep thought.

"Honestly? No, and… No. good night." Alex started to undo his boot laces. Ben just sighed, knowing that the calm before the storm was coming to a rather quick end.

The glares of the unit dug into Alex as he removed his first boot, ignoring them, he moved onto the task of the second.

"That wasn't a question Cub!" Wolf, true to his name, growled. Alex looking up from his task looked perfectly puzzled. Ben smirked and laid back, they were making this too easy for Alex, as he looked over at his young friend, and he saw the clear glint in those not so innocent eyes.

Alex's lips clearly but silently, reformed Eagles words. His puzzled look morphed into a face of condescending.

"Actually Wolf I think you'll find that they were, in fact two questions, to which I respectfully answered." A smirk graced Alex's lips as the glares he received became more intense. Wolf's increased anger laced his next words.

"Really Cub, because as I heard them, they were orders!" Wolf growled out.

"Really?" Alex's eyes filled with fake wonder, "Wow, well I'll be sure to spot that next time." Wolf stood rapidly, the others, startled at this moved their attention from Alex to Wolf, Alex however looked indifferent at the rather large SAS solder standing threateningly over him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Wolf questioned.

"Alex Rider. Wait that was a question, right?" The innocent face seemed to scan the others looking for an affirmative to his sarcasm, only when Alex's gaze met Bens smirking face did he allow the small raise of his lips. Ben shook his head, only Alex would be this suicidal.

Wolf, who seemed very close to punching something, most likely Alex, forced himself to calm down.

"Why are you here?" Wolf persistently questioned.

"Like I've already told you the first time you asked me that, training." Alex spoke calmly.

"Training for what?" Oh boy, Ben thought here we go.

"Classified." Alex's voice steady but forcefully spoke. Wolf's forced calm exterior broke.

"Bullshit." Wolf harshly spat before continuing. "If your father died before you were born, how did you know all…" Wolf gestured with a hand "that?"

"That…" Alex answered, repeating the gesture mockingly ,"Is classified." Eagle laughed at the answer, before being glared at.

"Oh and all that you just told a whole room of SAS soldiers isn't classified but a simple answer to a question is?" Wolf spoke mockingly.

"He has a point Cub." Ben chimed in, but quickly held his hands up in defence when Alex glared at him.

"Not helping Ben!" Alex shot at Fox, receiving an unapologetic

"Sorry." in return.

Alex looked uncomfortable while answering

"That was personal, the British elite, men who fight for the same reasons my father did his job were being told that my father, a man who's life, as well as his wife's was taken due to his work and loyalty to his country, and as consequence forfeited the life his should have had with his wife and new born son all for his country. And most probably without the information he sent, most of those men may have been killed. Anyway, Scorpia already new that he was a double agent, so the only result of me telling the truth is more people giving my father the respect he deserves. For God's sake what would you have done if it was your father's name, that was being pissed on!" Alex finished, his voice having risen during his words, ended with him nearly shouting the last sentence. The looks on the men's faces clearly stated what the answer to the question would be.

"Now I'm going to sleep, it late, I'm tired, and we've got to be up early tomorrow." Alex laid down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving. The curious gazes from Eagle and Snake, the still questioning look from Wolf. And lastly the worried and sympathetic look Ben was giving him.

"Cub.." Wolf started, however in a softer, yet determined voice.

"Leave him Wolf." Ben said seeing Alex's hidden emotional stress, as well as the exhaustion from running the course, decided that enough was enough. "He's right, it's late, and you've hassled him enough for one night, leave him be." Wolf looked like he was about to argue, still wanting answers, before Snake, who'd silently been listening calmly spoke.

"No more tonight Wolf, the kid's clearly exhausted, and we don't want him getting ill." Snake reasoned, who'd always been the 'carer' of the unit. Wolf grudgingly agreed.

"Fine, but this isn't over." He grumbled as he turned off the light and followed the rest of the unit as they too lay backwards on their bunks. A few seconds of silence filled the hut before Eagle spoke in a dark voice,

"No, it's only just begun! Mwh….OW" He yelped as multiple objects, mainly boots, were chucked in his direction, and obviously some were successful in hitting their intended target.

IN LONDON Alan Blunt scanned his ID against the doors screen. Seeing the acceptance, he opened the door, and walked into the small room which only contained a single chair, a see-through screen, and a single mic, with accompanied button. He sat, and took a moment to gaze through the screen. He pressed the button, before calmly speaking into the microphone.

"I have a proposition for you. It concerns Alex Rider."

Yassen Gregorovich raised an eyebrow in question, before answering.

"I'm listerning."

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**bethaaydee**

**bananacupcakes**

**Synchro lover**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**rawr52**

**insaneraser**

**insaneraser**

**grimmich**

**xDarklightx**

**Snow Angel5466**

**serenityselena**

**Black Lighted Clouds**

**AzraelLilith**

**Niamh Cullen**

**dark-angel-7174**

**Sajna18**

**Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**

**bubzchoc**

**xlivilightx**

**TheAwesomeJellyBean**

**HollyBlue2**

**DammitimmaD**

**ALBANY**

**snowflake13300**

**KelAlexshipper4evah**

**Nikki the Spy**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**Fanfictionaddict1**

**Thankyou so much for reviewing this chapter, it means a lot to me.**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	10. Horrors Relived

Chapter 10

Horrors relived.

Wolf couldn't sleep. He'd tried to forget everything that had happened, but the unanswered questions kept gnawing at his mind. He sat up, combed a hand through his short hair before squeezing a hand over his eyes to help his eyes adjust. He focused on Alex's sleeping figure. Just who was this boy? All the 'classified' nonsense was driving him insane, was it that hard to answer a question straight? He couldn't help be feel for the boy, an instinct that he couldn't place was telling him that Cub had very little choices in life and for some reason he couldn't shake it. He sighed as he studied the object of his frustration. He look…young.

So very young in his sleep, relaxed, carefree. He looked normal. There was no eyes to show his past, only the innocence of age. Wolf didn't know how long he'd looked for answers by watching Cub sleep, but suddenly Alex's form tensed, his eyelids began to flutter, hands clenched the sheets. Tossing and turning in the bunk unable to escape his dream. Wolf didn't know what to do he'd never been good with kids. But he couldn't just not help could he? It was a single tear running down Alex's face that decided it, he got up and stepped towards Alex meaning to comfort, wake, anything. Just before his hand got close an urgent voice stopped him.

"Don't." Wolf looked up at the voice confused to see Fox stood looking worried.

"Don't." Fox repeated "He won't recognise you." Still confused, Wolf didn't argue when Fox signalled him to move back and let Fox take his place.

"It's Ben Alex." Fox spoke softly before stroking a hand through Alex's dampened locks. Almost immediately Alex calmed. When Alex had completely relaxed, Fox removed his hand, smiling at the calm, extremely cute relaxed Alex. Fox nodded to the door, Wolf headed out first, followed quickly and quietly by Fox.

"Explain." Wolf asked softly. Ben sighed.

"Alex has incredible instincts. So good in fact, that he can now sense snipers, movement and danger. It's become a second nature to him. A lot of nights Alex has nightmares." the following "Who bloody wouldn't." was mumbled more to himself that spoken to Wolf, but Wolf heard anyway.

"Anyone who gets too close to Alex while he's sleeping becomes a threat, unless Alex trusts that person. It's only very recently that he immediately calms under my touch." Ben couldn't help but feel happy at this, it was a true indication that Alex trusted him, more that Alex himself properly realises. The first time Alex had immediately calmed, Ben swore to himself that he would never betray Alex, never.

"You've gathered that I went on a mission with Alex right? I can't tell you about the mission, but I can tell you that I got to know Alex really well. When I first found out he had nightmares I went to wake him up. I ended up on the floor blacking out before Alex had realised he was even awake. Of course he was horrified about what he'd done, and stopped himself sleeping to avoid it. Nothing I could say would change his mind, so stubbornly I told him if he wasn't sleeping then I sure as hell wasn't either." Ben smirked at the memory before continuing. "When he finally fell asleep, I allowed myself to also sleep, that is for a few hours before I was awakened by Alex having a nightmare. Having learnt my lessen I didn't go to shake him, but I couldn't just leave him trapped I also couldn't wake him, as he had had very little sleep so far." Ben explained his dilemma to which Wolf nodded, he understood "So I decided to try to just soothe him with my voice, you know the basic, 'your safe' excreta. It took a while but it worked, each time it worked quicker. The after a while I did the same but place a hand of his for head, he froze dead still, tensing like you wouldn't believe.." Ben shook his head at the memory, how anyone could allow a child to trust so little, it was disgusting. "After a while it was quicker, less talking ect. Until now it's a single announcement, and a hand stroking his hair." Ben failed to keep how proud he was of his achievement his was off his face. Wolf had yet to speak. So Ben continued "Alex knows nothing of this, if he did he'd probably be mortified." Ben smiled imagining Alex's face. Wolfs face was sombre, his voice a bare whisper.

"What's happened to him Ben?" Bens face too took on a sombre look.

"Hell, John, Hell"

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**authorwannabe101**

**Starry Bright Light**

**Fate's Silver Chain**

**The Daughter Of Artemis**

**krystalanimeheart**

**brunie03**

**EmiStone**

**magicrazy101**

**xxForeverLostxx**

**Synchro lover**

**Xx**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**awesomosityrox**

**Ragold**

**puddingisevil**

**GinaStar**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**bubzchoc**

**For reviewing this chapter!**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	11. Divert, Decision and Compromise

Chapter 11

Divert, Decision and Compromise.

Hands gripping the sheets tightly, Alex shot up, deeply breathing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on deep, air filled breaths, and not the water clogged lungs of his nightmare. He sighed, relaxed his hands, and gently wiped the sleep and dreams away from his eyes. Glancing down at his 'special' watch he saw he had an hour before he was supposed to wake up. Realising that trying to get some more sleep was futile, he decided to reacquaint himself with the SAS's fine shower facilities, freezing cold water for your comfort. It was certainly not the first time he cursed at his life, as he stepped below the streaming water.

After the quickest shower possible, Alex ventured outside. Due to the hour the site was relatively quiet, only the sounds of the food hall awakening. He stood leaning against the side of K-Unit's hut watching the awaking camp, trying to forget his nightmare. He couldn't help but feel grateful though, a nightmare after a good night's sleep? He'd take that any day. This camp must really wear him out, he mused.

It was in half an hour later, 6.00 when the solders started to awaken for breakfast for quarter past. Deciding to avoid answering any questions just a little longer, he headed to the food hall early.

Ben woke to his buzzing watch on his arm, groaning, he sat up his hand subconsciously blocking the light from his eyes. After blinking a couple of times he was unsurprised at the lack of waking up that was going on around him. Seriously a gunshot wouldn't wake these guys, Ben couldn't help but smile at the thought, SAS indeed.

His eyes caught the empty bunk, Cub. He'd take a guess at a nightmare, and was a bit annoyed that he hadn't woken. He himself always got them after a mission, but they were tamer, a lot tamer it would seem. His missions would seem like playtime compared to Cub's, and he was an adult. Again his anger for MI6 reared, they are even interfering with the teen's sleep. Bastards.

He kicked Eagle awake, then following a similar action with the other two before getting dressed and heading to the food hall. Grabbing a tray his gaze scouted the hall, spotting Cub was relatively easy, the hall was nearly empty after all.

"Hey kiddo." Bens lips quirked at the glare he received. Though it quickly froze at the slowly spreading smile on the teens face.

"Oh so you've finally decide have you, oh good, I was starting to wonder what term to use to describe myself when I'm 'attacked' by the rest of the unit. I'm sure Eagle will be very understanding when I tell him, he won't make fun of you I'm sure. Ohh maybe I should tell the sergeant about whmphhd." Alex accusingly looked at Ben's hand, before raising an eyebrow as if saying 'seriously'.

Ben, who was trying not to laugh, asked smugly "Finished?" Alex just sent him a look. Ben removed his hand.

"How old are you again?" Alex questioned innocently.

"73" Eagles amused voice said while putting his tray on the table, and sitting next to Ben.

"Yer he looks it." Alex says not too quietly before yelping and rubbing the back of his head, while Ben smirks picking up his fork again, and carries on eating. Eagle just shakes his head at the antics between the two.

"So… about yesterday…" Eagle began, and despite the two warning looks continued, "How did you know all that…information anyway." Alex looked down to his plate signing slightly before answering.

"Look Eagle I meant what I said yesterday, it really is classified, not to mention that I actually don't want to talk about it, but of course you don't care about that do you? Nobody does." Alex stated emotionlessly and returned to move the coloured mush around the tray, before precariously taking a bite, forcing a swallow, then replacing the fork, once again, back in the mush.

Even though Eagle couldn't help but try to unravel the meanings behind Alex's ending statement, he was still fully chastised, and kept quiet. Instead, he focused his attention of Ben, who was clearly giving the teen sympathetic looks. Nobody felt a need to continue the conversation. The moment of silence, however, was interrupted by the arrival of the remaining K-unit members.

Alex, deliberately, avoided the obvious gazes of the new arrivals, choosing to, instead, give his un-dividing attention to the possible life form on his plate.

"Right, Cub I believe you owe us some answers." Wolf stated calmly, "You too Fox. This is a unit, there will be no secrets." Alex looked up, mischief in his eyes.

"So you guys, tell each other…everything." He asked the leader innocently. Ben just shook his head, and carried on eating.

"Yes, that's what units do." Wolf nodded, glad that he was getting somewhere.

"Wow, sorry… I mean, well, wow, I didn't realise you guys were so close that you knew everything about each other." Alex looked apologetic at his lack of cooperation.

"Yes Cub, and if you're a part of this unit, then, well this 'classified' stuff, doesn't count." Wolf looked at his youngest member encouragingly.

"So you know all about each other's lives, friends, family, dreams, and …..fears, right Wolf." Alex questioned still acting innocently, yet Wolf had frozen at Alex's implications.

"Well," Wolf stuttered "Obviously… em not everything needs to be shared, I mean.. well there's limits to…" He coughed slightly, trying to ignore the raised eyebrows of his teammates, and the ever growing smirk forming on Alex's face.

"Oh good," Alex's acted relieved "because, well... well _that _would be embarrassing" He blushed obviously before leaving the table swiftly smirking all the time. Ben was openly laughing while the others question Wolf, who was looking like he wanted to strangle Alex. The others finally backed off when Wolf started to growl threats of pain, this however did nothing to stop Ben's humour, and his laughter could be heard on his way out of the hall. The others, quickly realising what had happened, left sharply to catch up to Ben and head back to their hut.

Well that was easier than I thought, too easy, Alex couldn't help but think as he retired his boot lace while sitting on his bed. It was only after he'd finished did he here the oncoming footsteps. Far too easy indeed. He stood up and looked out of the small window. He could see from the hut that Wolf was, well, understandably upset. At least part of his plan had worked. He decided he needed to give himself an escape rout just in case, so he remained by the window as his teammates walked in. Wolf seemed to mentally calm himself, forcing his legs to walk over to his bed, and sit down, before signalling to the others to follow his lead. They did, but not before Ben gave Alex a clear 'don't be suicidal' look, and received a 'me?' look in return.

"Yes, you!" Ben mumbled as he walked past the teen to lay down on Alex's bed, ignoring his own and replied to Alex's glare by crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. Grinning.

Alex just rolled his eyes and sighed, before looking to Wolf.

"Look Cub. You're a part of this unit, and we protect our own. But it helps if we know more about you." Alex was about to speak but Wolf cut him off. " No wait, listen, we'll start with the basic stuff." Alex narrowed his eyes. "You said your name was Alex, right?" Alex gave a slight nod. "Well you obviously know Ben, I'm John, Eagle's Steve, Snake's Marcus... sorry Mark." He rectified quickly after seeing Snakes glare.

"I've been in this line of work seven years." He signalled to Snake.

"Ten next month." Who looked at Eagle.

"Four years last month." Who in turn looked at Ben.

"Five years, I, Wolf and Snake were in M unit until Baby Eagle came along two years ago at only 24." Ignoring the "Hey!" of injustice from Eagle he looked at Alex.

"Just under a year. A year next month." Wolf who quickly did the maths, swallowed deeply. So point Blanc wasn't the first time then….or it seems" He glanced at Ben. " the last." He seems to look at Cub more closely, curiosity filled his eyes. "Just how old are you Alex?" Alex froze about to give his typical response, "Ok I get it, young then, Well I'm guessing you work for MI6, as you know Ben here. That would make you at least 18?" Alex still gave nothing away. "Fine, how many missions have you been on? Four agents it's a max of four a year, so at least three maybe four?" still Alex gave away nothing. "Come on Cub give us something, you can trust us."

Alex gave a grim smile at that.

"Says who?" he speaks softly. They look confused. " When I came here the first time, do you think you gave me any reason to trust you?" They didn't even try to hide the guilt. But Alex but his hand up to stop, Wolf who was about to speak. "What you did at point Blank, as far as I'm concerned evened everything out, but I don't trust you. Trusting the wrong people can get you killed, and I can't afford that. The few people I trust, I trust completely, and I can count them on one hand." He glanced at Ben, who smiled sadly at the teen, while his eyes warmed with joy.

"It's nothing personal; it's just how it is, my past, my life is just that, mine, and not only am I not supposed to tell anyone, those I do trust, I don't tell them, to protect them." Eagle and Snakes cries of 'We won't tell' and, 'You can trust us honest' were suddenly halted by Wolf's "Ok."

Everyone, even Alex looked at Wolf in shock.

"I get it. Well, at least, I think I do. Your right we haven't earnt your trust… but we will." He looks Alex in the eyes, speaking sincerely. "It's about time that we realise that you are a part of this unit, the first time could have been a one off, but point Blank, Ben's… well whatever, and now back here again, that's more than once, your our fifth member whether you like it or not. So no more pushing questions when you say classified, under one condition." Alex narrowed his eyes, before raising his eyebrow.

"If Fox is ok with it." he glances in Fox's direction, who seeing where this is going, nods slightly "You trust him. I know you do." Yet he looks at Alex for affirmation, which he receives before continuing. "You tell him everything, and I mean everything, not only will you feel better having someone you can talk too, he's cleared, you trust him, and he'll help you. And if you're ever in danger, then we at least have someone with enough information to make some links to help. Is this acceptable?" It wasn't a bad deal, in fact considering Alex was planning to tell Ben anyway, it was a pretty good deal on his side. But telling Ben everything, he was never going to do that, he did trust him, but to put him in that much danger…. he sent a questioning glance to Ben, to be met with a smile and nod. He sighed coming to a decision before turning back to Wolf.

"Ok, I'll do it."

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**youngjusticefanatic**

**mustache lover**

**Owltalon**

**A reviewer**

**HannahBerry96**

**xxForeverLostxx**

**Black Lighted Clouds**

**giverofgrace**

**Fate's Silver Chain**

**Synchro lover**

**rawr52**

**bubzchoc**

**SCORPIAssassin**

**krystalanimeheart**

**Ryuubi94**

**For reviewing this chapter!**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	12. Straight Shooting

Chapter 12

Straight shooting

"It's not fair, why does Foxy get to know?" Eagle mumbled. The others sighed and continued walking to their next session, deciding to, once again, ignore the question.

"'Foxy?'" Alex smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Fox, smirking at Fox's blatant glare.

"Get in there Ben. Now you'll just have to return the sentiment, how about… Birdie… chick…churpy…nope I've got it, your little tweeter!" They spent the remainder of the walk laughing at Fox and Eagle's protests, while the others came up with more suggestive names. It was only when they reached their destination did Alex's heart freeze. On his boot was a sprinkling of reddish dirk, the same dirt found in one, and only one, part of camp. The shooting range. Alex groaned.

"Aww has little Cubby never used a gun before?" Wolf asked, but despite the teasing tone the question was serious.

"Oh I can shoot." Alex replied, keeping it simple. Wolf now looked confused, but he wasn't the only one.

"But how, you didn't get taught the last time you were here, and _they_ don't allow you.." Ben queried.

Alex shrugged. "Later Ben." Giving Alex a curious look Ben nodded in acceptance.

"That's not fair!" Eagle moaned while the others shook their heads. Wolf checked his watch.

"We're on time so J- Unit should be around here somewhere…" he said as they turned the corner into the nearest shooting hut. J-unit were currently unlocking the armoury, chatting casually. They turned at the sound of the approaching k-unit. The Units leader nodded at Wolf, who returned the movement. This was a routine of acknowledgement that all the Unit leaders did to one another, mostly out of respect.

"Still got the kid I see? Bad luck that." The leader said, looking in Alex's direction slightly. The leader was tall, even by SAS standards. He held the traditional 'Leader' presence but it was clear that, unlike Wolf, he demanded order in his unit, rather than earning it through the respect of his team. By his build Alex could tell that his hand to hand combat would be his strength, his fighting style most probably developed through his capable brute strength. This however would limit, despite training, his accuracy with shooting. The man to the leaders left, leaning against the wooden structure, was lean. This man, Alex analysed, was their weapons expert. Despite not being the one opening the armoury, his eyes were too sharp too… precise. The third man was too easy to identify, as he held the typical SAS medic bag, but even so his attention was solely on Ben's shoulder. Which, according to this soldiers reaction, was common knowledge. The last man in the Unit, the only one with his back to the arrivals, seemed, from build, to be the typical all round average soldier. Alex looked closer, SAS didn't hire average. It was when the man opened the last lock did Alex clue in. Explosives expert. The key never touched the sides of the lock, his hand never wavered. A useful skill, Alex thought dryly, when trying not to blow yourself up.

"Yes. Cubs with us." Wolf stated gruffly. The leader raised his eyebrows, but nodded while giving Wolf a questioning look. Wolf, a man of many words, just tightened his eyes. Soon the leader just shrugged.

"Can he shoot? In fact is he even allowed to?" He smirked while asking the last part.

"I can shoot." Alex repeated again, but despite this the leader looked doubtful.

"Sure you can kid." The leader spoke mockingly "We'll soon see then, won't we?" His members laughed at the mocking tone, before entering the armoury.

"I hope you can shoot Cub." Wolf spoke quietly "Because I hate people mocking my teammates." Alex deciding not to mention how hypocritical that was, just nodded smirking slightly.

"Wolf." he looked his leader in the eyes. "I can shoot." Wolf just sighed.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

They stepped inside the armoury, seeing that the other unit had already picked their fire arms, and was dismantling, k-unit took to picking one out for themselves. Alex let his eyes flow over the familiar weapons ranging from snipes, rifles, to handguns. He looked over to the semi-automatics, before finding what he was looking for. His favourite, the Browning 9mm. He couldn't help but think, as he picked up the gun, that when you have a favourite gun, you've been doing this too long. He quickly re-familiarised himself with the weight and size of the gun, but it was unnecessary; it already felt like a part of him; an extension of his arm. He took it over to the dismantling and loading stalls ignoring the smirking faces of the finished J- unit members. He looked down at the gun in his hands. He breathed in. Then he dismantled the gun. His practised hands moved fluidly over the sections remembering each part, each weight, each side, before reforming the gun, clicking the last piece back into place. He breathed out. He selected the typical 15 round magazine and slotted it into place before strolling out to the shooting area, ignoring the astonished faces of his fellow soldiers. Alex stood waiting by the entrance, smirking.

"Well this is fun." he mumbled to himself, as he watched the solders talking among themselves, shooting him the odd look.

"So he can dismantle a gun, big deal, he's probably seen it on T.V or something." Lion shrugged, Yet even he seemed to doubt his own words.

"That quickly?" Eagle pointed out. "He's dismantled that type of gun before; did you watch him pick it out? He looked for that gun specifically." Hawk nodded in agreement. Causing his teammates to look at him questionly.

"He's got experience, that's for sure, but can he shoot?" He looks over at the waiting teen, before shrugging, "We'll see."

"What? You think he's telling the truth Hawk, you think that the kid can shoot?" Again looks were sent towards the young teen. Again Hawk shrugged.

"Oh he can shoot, how well; well like I said we'll see." He left the armoury. The others looked doubtful, but followed him out to the shooting area.

After a moment they all joined Alex outside. There were six shooting ranges in site, all at the north size of the camp, and all set with the shots aiming away from the camp. They set up at the first range, J units weapons expert, Hawk, along with Eagle checked over the range, re-swung the old targets, and clicked the next set into place. After they had finished, they came back and gave their leaders a nod, it was safe to start. K unit automatically moved to the left side of the range, but were stopped.

"Don't ya want to see what the kid can do? He can dismantle, yes, but can he shoot? Doubtful." He said while glancing at Alex. Wolf silently asking Cub for his approval, waited for the slight nod, which soon followed the Leaders statement.

"Ok Lion. Cub, give it your best shot." Alex walked forward smirking slightly at Eagles "Literally!"

The remaining seven stood behind the safety line, as Alex reached the shooting line. He analysed the targets in a second. There were six targets in this section, two based low, two at medium height, two angled high. All at different depths. Alex smirked, well this was easy. He closed his eyes felt nothing but his own arm as he raised the gun.

Then he felt it. The prickling in the back of his neck. Danger. He spun round, bringing the gun round straight, pointed at the newcomers. He ignored the yelps of protests, and the shouts of "What the fuck Cub!" As the remaining seven men ducked, as he's spun round. His hand never wavered. He now pointed a lethal armed weapon at the heads of MI6, a rather pissed off sergeant, and an amused Yassen Gregorovich . Well this day just gets better and better Alex thought dryly, as he kept his arm up, refusing to lower it, at the supposedly dead assassin. The sergeants and MI6 were just a bonus.

"Care to explain Blunt?" Alex growled out through his clenched teeth.

"You better lower that gun Cub or…." The sergeant started but was stopped by Blunt.

"Continue your shooting Alex, we will explain after." Blunts face was emotionless, but his eyes held a curiosity. Alex looked at Yassen who raised his eyebrow in challenge, also curious to Alex's ability.

"You'd better." Alex turned back around to the targets. Blinked. And shot six times, six bullets, into six bull's eyes. He lowered his gun, flicked the safety on, before walking back to the armoury to unload quickly.

The solders watched silently as Alex walked past them, still trying to process Alex's skill.

"Was that…" Hawk asked Eagle. Eagle nodded.

"Instinctive firing? Yep it was. How he.. I mean it's mostly used by.. err well…"

"Assassins." Ben ignoring the debates around him watched Alex leave the armoury and head back towards the heads. Looking towards the heads of MI6, he saw the familiar form of the sergeant, but also the slim form of another slightly familiar man and for some reason he felt slightly uneasy.

While Alex was in the armoury the sergeant let out a low whistle.

"Where the hell did Cub learn Instinctive? Even you people don't train them like that?" Jones remained silent still staring at the targets, not unlike the rest of the solders. Only Yassen and Blunt seemed unaffected.

"He's had additional training." Blunt stated, ending the questions. The sergeant just gave Blunt a look, before turning back to his solders.

"What do they think they're doing, just standing there…" The sergeant walked away from the other three towards the solders, yelling orders as he went.

Jones turned to Blunt "We guessed that he could shoot, with a month at Scorpia, but not…not to that standard." Before Blunt could comment, the Russian spoke first.

"Even with a month at Scorpia, that level of skill with one month training is unheard of; his accuracy is perfect, just like his father."

"Every Scorpia assassin we've had contact with has that skill." Blunt argued.

"True." Yassen smirked "But they've had years of practise."

"He does learn quick, that's one of the reasons he's so valuable." Jones looked annoyed.

"He's not an object Alan!" Despite Yassen's piercing eyes Blunt replied.

"No.. he's a weapon, and a lethal one." Yassen posture tensed.

"Most people pay me to kill people, you… I'd kill for free." Yassen stated simply.

"Now now Gregorovich, you know the rules, I die, then so do you. If I die, Alex loses MI6 protection, and with you dead he'd be on open market to Scorpia, and we both know you won't let that happen." Even Jones looked disgusted. "Alex is all you've got left…it must kill you that he hates, even despises, you, after all you did kill his uncle. His only parental figure." Whatever Yassen's reply, it was cut short by Alex himself walking over. Yassen removed his anger from his voice as he spoke softly.

"Hello little Alex."

**Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate your review, I try to personally respond privately to every review, if I have however missed you feel free to PM me, likewise if you have any questions.**

**Thankyou to…**

**katedono**

**iFicti0n**

**Urahara Fan**

**EmiStone**

**Reldanfiregirl**

**Grim**

**GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl**

**Mari877i**

**xxForeverLostxx**

**Fallenqueen2**

**Acantha Edens**

**Antique Doll**

**Leokoni**

**nagagoo**

**Fate's Silver Chain**

**AlexRider I am a flyer**

**double-oh-nothing**

**Kelalexshipper4evah**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks**

**Owltalon**

**LittleRed89**

**Black Lighted Clouds**

**OBSESSED1013**

**Blown**

**Synchro lover**

**Xx**

**2whitie**

**Xiaoqing**

**princessabbie10**

**bubzchoc**

**rawr52**

**samijackson**

**Jellie Smiff**

**Veritas in Sanguine**

**xDarklightx**

**youngjusticefanatic**

**For reviewing the chapter it means a lot to me.**

_Thankyou for reading,_

_Truly 32-star_


	13. Dead man shooting

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've just had my exams so was unable to work on it; however you may have noticed that there has been some changes to this story, these are explained on chapter 1. This chapter isn't as good as I'd like it to be so I'll probably go over it again. But here we go anyway…Previously Chapter 15 but now…**

Chapter 13

Dead Man Shooting.

"Yassen? What…how?.." Realising his incoherence, Alex sealed his emotions, steadying his mind, before demanding clearly, "Explain."

"Alex…" Yassen's voice calmly started but halted as Alex shook his head.

"Not you Yassen, You." Alex sent a pointed look at the heads of MI6. "Explain exactly what part of "They didn't get there in time to save him?" did you not understand, or how about "So he is…dead then?" Because I distinctively remember asking these questions just before I was shot, you know just outside your _secure_ building. You told me that he was dead, and now standing right here is a rather well preserved corpse don't ya think?" Yassen raised his eyebrow at the description, but decided not to comment.

"We decided it would be in your best interests to protect you..." Blunt started but was soon interrupted by Alex.

"Protect me? How is telling that the world's best assassin is dead, when he isn't, protecting me! You are, once again, leaving me un prepared by failing to be straight with me!" Anger vibrated through Alex's voice. Jones seemed to wince slightly as Alex's words rang true. Blunt, however, remained unaffected.

"If you are finished?" Alex raised an eyebrow, clearly asking are you serious? "Or have you decided that you don't want answers." Alex reluctantly decided to keep quiet. "Good. We have decided that you need better training than even the SAS can provide, training more suited to your style. As well as increasing your range of skills, you need to perfect your current skill base." He paused slightly as Alex let this sink in, sending a look at Yassen, knowing where this was going. "Gregorovich, as you probably gathered, has agreed to train you." Alex looked doubtful.

"Agreed?" A small smile appeared on Blunts face, only a slight lift of the mouth, but Alex mentally cringed. "Oh yes he chose to help, in a matter of words. Despite this he has an invested interest in keeping you alive Alex, just like us." Blunt stated. Jones tried to smile comfortingly at Alex; but didn't quite manage to pull it off. Yassen stood emotionless, but Alex could pick out the tension in his body language, there was obviously more to the story, someone like Yassen always has a reason for everything, even if it's to avoid certain consequences.

"Well that's just great." Alex mumbled. Yassen, who heard Alex's comment smirked slightly. Blunt continued.

"He will join K-unit and..."

"Wait! What? You can't be serious! You're going to put an assassin in a Unit of solders, are you crazy?" Alex couldn't help but glance back at his unit, who, although chastised and continuing shooting under the watchful eyes of the sergeant, glanced round every now and again to the small group behind the range.

"He is now your trainer now, so he remains with you." Blunt stated as if this was obvious. Alex just looked at him unbelievably. Groaning.

"Great just…great. Well better get this over with." Alex turned sharply and headed away from the small group, ignoring the annoyed faces of the MI6 heads at being practically dismissed. With Yassen's larger steps he soon caught up with Alex's stride. As soon as they were out of hearing range Alex began.

"You owe me an explanation, Yassen. I want to know…" Yassen's voice stopped Alex's flow of questions before he could get started.

"I know little Alex, and you deserve some answers, but now is not the time." Yassen spoke softly but sternly. Alex couldn't help but grudgingly agree, despite his desire to have answers. They were nearer now, but still out of hearing distance.

"Ok but just answer me this, why are you doing this, you certainly did not agree willingly." Alex couldn't help but ask. Yassen looked at the teen for a moment before answering.

"How do you know that I didn't just agree out the goodness of my heart." Alex's look of disbelieve was answer enough, so Yassen continued. "You are correct I didn't just agree, It was either spend the rest of my life in high security prison, death, or this. So…" Yassen ignored Alex's "Wow I'm flattered."

"I decided this was the best option." Now Alex looked slightly confused.

"So what's keeping you here, why not leave, I mean it's well guarded on the outside, but not the inside, why don't you escape." Alex reasoned. Yassen looked at the teen obviously thinking about what he should say.

"I have my reasons, but one of them is a certain tracker, implanted into my heart. They can locate me and kill me easier than I'd like, so until I have enough time to figure out the frequency, I'm under their control to an extent at least. But the main reason I'm not leaving is that you're here." Unfortunately for Alex they'd reached the shooting ground, which cut of their convocation momentarily. Ignoring the questioning looks from the soldiers Yassen lead Alex to the armoury. Yassen signalled Alex to enter, but Alex couldn't help but feel wary of Yassen right now, after all he is an assassin and they were going into a room full of guns, therefore he couldn't quite bring himself to turn his back on said assassin. Yassen seeing Alex pause and obviously picking up on Alex's line of thinking, rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex's shoulder and gave him a light push in front of him, into the armoury, ignoring Alex's glare. Alex once again walked over to the browning's and picked out his favourite and again dismantled and reformed the gun. Yassen nodded, obviously pleased at the speed and skill shown, but stopped Alex when he reached out for ammunition .

"Dismantle the gun again." Yassen ordered standing behind, yet slightly to the side of the young teen. Alex who was about to protest but stopped when Yassen sent him a look. Alex sighed slightly irritated, but realising that Yassen was supposed to be training him, he should probably listen. Regardless, he didn't want to anger him, not without good reason.

He dismantled the gun just as efficiently as before. When he was finished Yassen continued.

"Now close your eyes and reform it again, I will know if you cheat." Having done this with Scorpia, Alex new it was a good way of finding weakness in your technique, but he still felt uncomfortable blinded, when he could feel the Russian stood close behind him.

"Now Alex." Gritting his teeth Alex did as was asked. It was slightly harder, and his time suffered slightly for it, but it was still efficiently built, just a few seconds slower. When he held the built gun in his hands he opened his eyes, looking questionly at his instructor.

"You were slower." Was his only statement.

"I was blinded." Alex stated dryly. Yassen just raised his eyebrow.

"Again."

Alex gave a small groan of despair and closed his eyes again. He didn't see the Russian small smile of humour at the teen's dramatics.

It was only when Yassen was finally satisfied did he himself grab and dismantle a similar gun to which Alex watched, impressed at the ease and speed of the assassin. Yassen then lead Alex on to the shooting range, and continued to the last range, furthest away from the prying ears of the soldiers. Alex, who was understandably annoyed at having to dissemble and reform that damn gun about fifty times was following the assassin with a slight lack of enthusiasm.

When they arrived Yassen turned to look straight at Alex facing his back to the targets. And shot six times. Six bulls eyes. His eyes had never left Alex's face, not a single glance at the targets.

"Your straight shooting is good, as is your accuracy. So we will work on other aspects. First lesson, you must know your surroundings, without having to look back, or around, you should already know everything in the room, from the moment you stepped inside. I believe you are adequate at this already, so you should be able to attempt this." Without warning Yassen spun Alex round, so the situation was reversed.

"Now shoot." Alex couldn't help but look at Yassen like he was crazy, if he hadn't just seen It done, he'd have said it was impossible. Seeing Alex's hesitation, Yassen encouraged him.

"Think Alex, you know where the targets are, you know how far away they are, you analysed all that as soon as we'd stood still, I know you did." Yassen stepped forward and put his hands on Alex's shoulder, and ignored the slight tensing. "Now close your eyes. Picture where the targets are, the distance, size, shape, colour, angle…" Yassen stepped back.

"Now shoot."

So he did. Six shots were released. He turned around to see how he'd done. He winced. He'd hit the targets, He supposed that was something, but only the outer rings. He sighed in disappointment before looking at Yassen, who didn't reveal anything.

"Again." Yassen ordered, still shocked at the skill Alex had shown, his first time at blind shooting, and he'd hit all six targets… he was impressed, he knew Alex was talented but this was ridiculous. His momentary decision not to reveal how impressed he was paid off, as the second time, Alex's determination to improve showed as his shots grew closer to the centre.

"Again." Was Yassen only response, pushing Alex's skill. Alex subconsciously wanting to make Yassen proud, concentrated harder, improving every round. Eventually the time on the shooting range drew to an end. Alex was hitting the inner circles by the end, which although a great improvement, it wasn't perfection. He was feeling annoyed at himself, until Yassen's quiet voice stopped him.

"You're a natural, you need a lot of practise, and a different range, but I'm impressed little Alex, very Impressed." Alex looked at Yassen in shock, but before he had chance to speak, Yassen continued. "I do believe we're about to be questioned Alex, by your soldier friends, they look like they are in a state of shock." Yassen commented with some amusement. Alex turned around to see K –unit heading there way.

"This is going to be a long day, I can tell." Alex commented dryly. Yassen just smiled.

Ben had just returned from his shooting, pretty pleased with his score. As he was finished he took the time to look at the others shots. He'd always been the best free shooter of the unit, Eagle normally coming in second followed by evenly matched Snake and Wolf. However today Wolf was having a bad day, hitting the middle rings. Snake was as expected, his normal standard. Eagle however wasn't even hitting the targets at all, after getting over his shock, Ben watched more closely to what Eagle was doing… Ben smiled...Eagle was attempting instinctive firing… and failing. Ben couldn't hold in his amusement. After his last failed attempt Eagle walked over to where Ben stood, looking rather annoyed.

"Having fun?" Ben couldn't resist asking. Eagle just glared at him before looking behind them at the small group dispersing, with Cub, and another man walking towards the armoury.

"Look." Eagle signalled, "Does he look familiar to you?" Ben nodded slightly looking puzzled.

"I thought the same thing." Ben agreed. "But I can't remember where from. If I had to guess I'd say he's Cub tutor, as he mentioned he was getting one, but I kinda assumed languages or something similar. Cub seems to know him though, so he'll probably introduce us." Wolf and Snake signalled them over, it was their turn again.

About thirty minutes later Ben went to the armoury and refilled his gun with another magazine for the next round. He was surprised to find it empty of Cub and the other man, after all he'd watched them walk this way, but he was sure they hadn't entered the range. After exiting the armoury he took a moment to look around. There at the end of the range was the pair, from what he could see the man had his hands on Alex's shoulders and was speaking to him. Ben couldn't see too clearly at this distance but it looked like Alex had his eyes closed. Suddenly the man stepped back and Alex shot at the targets. With his back turned and eyes closed. What the … Ben could see from here that Alex had hit all six targets.

"Son of a …how the hell…" The familiar voices of the rest of his unit filled the air, all having seen the same as him.

The sergeant, who had also had his sights on Alex's impressive display, suddenly realised his soldiers lack of shooting.

"This ain't cadet's! Get back to it ! Now!" The sergeant yelled. His orders were followed, but every now and then they'd find themselves watching the impressive display shown at the end range.

As soon as the time was up, there was an unspoken agreement to meet Cub at the end, rather than wait for him and the strange familiar man to come to them.


	14. Spoken without thought

I'm so sorry for the delay, as well as the lack of reply to the reviews. As many of you know I have been very ill and unable to write, however I am now on the way to recovery, and will find sometime to reply to all the reviews soon. I thought I'd focus on writing this rather that the reviews as that's what many of you requested. I'm so sorry this chapters short and ..well to be honest pretty poor, but I just for obvious reasons haven't been really feeling the writing vibe. Hope it's not too bad, and I will go over and improve it, another day. Enjoy. 

Chapter 14

Spoken without thought

Some things in life are never meant to come together. There are two conclusions however if by some unfortunate event they do. The first is where two things cancel each other out, take fire and ice for example. This is the more _favourable_ result. The second, as you've probably realised, is rather less favourable and comes to an increasing more drastic conclusion. And though not a commonly known example, an assassin meeting a group of soldiers is more likely to end with the secondary conclusion.

Alex couldn't help but feel as if standing in the middle of the two was a very bad idea, and felt slightly irritated at his bad luck of being stuck in this situation.

Ignoring Alex's obvious irritation, Yassen wiped his amusement off his face as he watched the approaching soldiers.

Wolf, who was leading the group, wasn't even attempting to hide his emotions, shock at his youngest members skill as well as simple curiosity covered his face. The others were less obvious in their emotions, yet with the observation skills of the two men, they too were easy to read.

"Cub! How the hell did you do that! Instinctive is one thing, but behind your back! Really, how?" Eagle spoke so quickly Alex barely understood. He decided to go for the safe option of raising his eyebrow. This was not well received. Thankfully Wolf had held his tongue far too long and gruffly cut off Eagles response.

"Cub who's the new guy." His head guested to Yassen, who remained motionless despite the stares.

"He's..well…he's my trainer." Alex finally decided. Leaving the introductions to the people involved. Yassen restrained from sighing in annoyance at Alex's attempt to remove the questioning from himself before smirking slightly.

"Yassen Gregovich." He reached out his hand to the nearest soldier, Eagle, who clasped it smiling. "World class assassin… and you must be Alex's Unit." It was almost comical how Eagle's smile froze stiffly on his face before turning swiftly into horror. He quickly pulled his hand away and wiped it on his trousers. Alex rolled his eyes. Unbelievable.

"What the FUCK are you doing here!" Wolf yelled out, eyes wide with anger.

"Training Alex." Yassen confirmed Alex's early answer.

"So Cub's already said, but training for WHAT?" The Units leader's gaze was unfaltering on the assassin.

"Classified." Yassen stated. Alex could have sworn Wolf's left eye twitched. Eagle groaned aloud.

"Oh great there's two of them." Ben mumbled to himself. Eagle, who was closes gave him an 'Ya think' look, before returning back to Wolf who looked like he seriously regretted his promise.

"You work for Scorpia." An accusative voice rang through the group, who all turned to look at the previously silent K-unit member, who spoke with true loathing embedded in his tone. Yassen was un-concerned at the reaction.

"I did, but I don't work for them now, nor will I again." Yassen corrected sharply. Snake just laughed humourlessly.

"Bullshit, no-one stops working for those bastards, you don't just quit Scorpia, if you had you'd be six feet under with a rather round hole in your skull." Snake guested fluidly at Yassen still standing, living form while glaring at the Russian with disgust.

"And yet here I am, with a perfectly shaped skull, with a certain lack of any bullet holes." Yassen spoke dryly ignoring the hand gestures and meeting Snakes glare.

"Unfortunately." Snake stated.

"Enough." Alex spoke, mainly towards Snake, who had un-knowingly included Alex in his Scorpia rant. And to be honest Alex couldn't really disagree with what Snake had said ,the fact remained that most people from Scorpia were in fact scum… but there were, in Alex's opinion, always exceptions.

Snake seemed undeterred "Cub, you don't realise how bad Scorpia is, you're just a child. You can't even _imagine_ the evil they are capable …" Snake completely missed the anger of all those present until he was interupted. Though both Yassen and Ben began to speak it was Alex's cold voice that cut in and it was the bitterness in the young tones that everyone couldn't help but listen to.

"How dare you." Alex voice made Snake wince slightly, suddenly his eyes widened in realisation in what he'd said, as he'd completely forgotten about everything Alex had revealed. Before he could apologise however Alex continued. "How dare you suggest that I know **nothing** about Scorpia. Even with everything I've told you, you know nothing about my knowledge of Scorpia. I know more about that bloody organisation than you could even dream about. And as for me being _JUST _a child." Alex stepped closer now less than a foot away from Snake, who had in turn looked away from the deadly eyes of the teen. "I think we both know how un-true that statement is don't we." Alex finished softly as if his own words affected himself more than his intended target.

"Cub, I…I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He spoke while meeting Alex's eyes, shame of his words just added to the sincerity of the apology. Nodding slightly in response Alex looked away, decided to stop this.

"I trust him not to kill me, that should be enough for you to at least give him a chance." The unit nodded slightly in reluctant agreement before the silence was broken by Wolf mentioning that they were going to be late for the physicals. Despite them all looking ill at the thought, they all turned to head towards the medical huts.

"I suppose if Cub trusts you not to kill us we will give you a chance." Eagle stated, directing his comment at the assassin who gave a slight nod in acceptance. Alex, who was walking just ahead of them, turned back smirking evilly.

"I said that I trust him not to kill me, I said nothing about him not killing any of you." Alex just shrugged his shoulders with a very unapologetic glance at a horrified Eagle. Who coincidently was staring at said assassin. Yassen just raised an eyebrow in annoyance at Eagle who, in response to Alex's comment slowed down just to keep the assassin in front of him.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, I'll work on it when I feel better, 32-star


	15. Medical Compromise

Chapter 15

Medical Compromise 

The camps medical hut was conveniently placed only a short walking distance from the shooting range for obvious reasons. Despite its grim surrounding the medical hut, though still a _hut_, had a clear modern and efficient structure within its walls. Medical machinery blipped and beeped from within compartments, thin plastic sheets acting as walls creating only a mirage of privacy. Unlike every other square inch on the site, mud has no place in this "sterile" heaven so K-unit followed the orders stripping the outer covers of their uniforms, boots lined against the doorway wall. Yassen following suit with his boots and outer jacket.

"K..-Unit?" A young man stuttered, eyes focused on his clip board before looking up at the doorway.

Wolf nodded shortly glaring at the obvious newbie, but he gave no verbal response frightening the young nurse slightly, but being professional he ignored the more than scary acknowledgment.

"Straight down, third from the end. Typical monthly for.." A quick glance at his board, once again ignoring the tensing from the leader. "Eagle, Snake and Wolf. A return check-up for Fox followed by your monthly. Cossack you have an entry check–up, and last but not least….Cub complete check-up and fitness check-up, you're in the cubicle last but one from the end." The man, now finished with his job turned and left. Wolf, who hardly waiting for the man to finish, headed down the corridor.

"He needs to work on his people skills." Eagle stage whispered to the amusement of the others. Though quickly shut up at the growl echoing from down the hall making the other laugh even more.

"After you Eagle, don't let us stop you." Ben smirked at Eagles gulp and hesitant step forward before picking up confidence as it appeared Wolf wasn't turning back. Yassen sighed – this was Britain's best? No wonder his job was so easy.

Alex separated into the side compartment, a thin curtain separating him from the others. Alex , pulled aside the curtain but halted slightly at the entrance in recognition.

"Dr Jauer! What are you doing here?" Alex reached forward the clasp the welcoming hand.

"Hello again Al…Cub. How are you doing, it's good to see you again under… slightly better circumstances. It's been three months...any movement issues, severe pain or swelling."

"Some mild pain after I've done something strenuous but apart from that it's not affected me much…thanks to you." Alex's grateful smile said a thousand words, never forgetting that this man's skill saved his life.

"For the last time Alex you don't need to keep thanking me kid, I was doing my job. If I'd have saved you properly I would never have let you go back in the field especially after that knee, but I did. And you got shot in the chest." Alex's eyes widened comically at the last sentence. Oh Shit. The curtain was ripped aside revealing a very shocked Unit, but worse of all was Yassen Gregorovich who in the split second after the sentence had left the doctor's mouth, had yanked said doctor out of his way and was already staring at Alex expectantly.

"Show me." Anger seeped through the two words halting Alex's verbal protest at his doctors treatment, however he refused to become an animal in a zoo as by the looks of intensity from both Yassen and K-unit he could almost see the bars forming. After seeing Alex's clear resistance at obeying,whatever façade Yassen Gregorovich held shattered.

"God damn it Alex, show me the damn wound!" His Russian Accent heavily affecting his English. Shocked at the loss of control Alex, ignoring his better judgment quickly removed his shirt, ignoring the gasps of shock and intake of breath from the peanut gallery. Yassen mumbled harsh Russian as he studied the bullet wound, they, which Alex assumed were curse words, increased intensity as Yassen took in Alex's whole chest of scars, some barely healed.

"Who did this Alex." Yassen demanded pulling Alex's arm to the side as he went to put his shirt back on getting rather creeped out with all the stares. Alex sighed internally starting to get pissed off.

"That curtains there for a fucking reason you know, maybe you.." But he was cut off by the increase of Yassen's grip on his arm.

"Не зная ребенка! I asked you who did this Alex. Answer me." Again Yassen looked furious, and Alex who, believe it or not, values his life decided to try to pacify the world class assassin.

"Scorpia. It was an attempted assassination by Scorpia." Alex answered swiftly. Yet still Yassen had to visibly calm himself.

"No Alex, who. Who took this shot, do you know their name, what they look like… anything?" The normally emotionless pools of grey now thrived with anger and desperation.

"I didn't see him." Yassen's jaw tightened noticeably so Alex quickly added. "But the agents on duty tracked him, one got a look and described a white male, under six foot, well built with heavy scaring on his left cheek, 22-caliber was the rifle used." Yassen's face grew controlled once more.

"It's a common rifle, used when a lack of preference is shown, indicating two to three years service, the scaring however….only two of Scorpia's men currently have heavy scaring on the left side, Всеволод and Mathiou." Alex tensed at the possible identities of his shooter especially Yassan's familiarity which he should have expected. "Agents on duty? Where did this happen?"

"London." Alex answered reluctantly, strangely defensive of the 'good' side.

"Cease being vague child, where in London." Yassen ignored Ben's groan of realisation awaiting Alex's answer to confirm his suspicions.

"Headquarters." Alex winced at both the reaction of the group and the sudden tightening of his arm. Russian, Scottish and British curses tainted the air, even the doctor, who was pretty knowledgeable of the event had seemingly picked up some colourful vocabulary in his career.

"And the other marks, the knife marks, the …burn marks? Cub how did..?" Snake asked still a little shocked at the sight.

"Missions….I can't tell you anymore." Alex added seeing the questions already forming. Yassen finally removed his grip on Alex's arm which Alex quickly began soothing the circulation back. Dr Jauer who had been relatively patient up until now had finally had enough.

"Out, get back in your own cubicle, if I want to finish Alex's check-up before sun down I need to start five minutes ago." He looked undeterred by the multiple glares he was receiving focusing on the only grateful eyes of his patient before turning to the unmoving assassin.

I'm sorry this has taken so long. It's been an awful time since my last update, as you know I mentioned I was ill last update (thank you so much for the get well wishes, your reviews were as always a joyful escape), I am now fully recovered however you probably knew that with how long it's been since I last updated but since then it seems my world has fallen apart, we've had a death in the family and now another is fighting cancer. I just want you to know that basically I do have genuine excuses and I'm not irritating you on purpose, though I know it does feel like that on your end. I will find time to reply to your reviews soon…It is currently 1:16 in the morning so I really should go to bed but one more thing to mention is I have started editing chapter a bit and will be replacing some so sorry if the 'updates' in your email annoy you, Thanks again for reading and baring with me, 32-star


	16. Shattered Lies Part 1

Sorry. I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I've just finished my exams so have a lot of free time now, there's going to be a lot of changes to this story in the next few weeks but I'd thought I'd start that with a long chapter.

There will be a lot of updating previous chapters so be warned, including a preface for the plot of this story. Note that this is only the first part of the tale I have in my mind and I hope you will love where I take this fanfiction.

Another thing is well THANKYOU your support of both my writing and my personal life has been fantastic, I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story and hope it will continue to live up to your expectations.

Also mentions was wolfs name of John…I'm sorry to disappoint you when I tell you Wolf is not Alex's Father…sorry. I know it may seem weird to people to name him the same but to me John kinda fit in my mind, but due to the confusion I think I'm going to change it.

Anyway this chapter is for all the Yassen lovers, who I know are reading.

Hope you enjoy it, 32-star.

Chapter 16

Shattered Lies

Yassen, unlike K-unit, didn't follow the doctor's orders, instead turned his intense stare toward the doctor.

"I'm staying." He stated to the doctor before turning to the glaring teen. "You should have told me straight away." Yassen declared to the boy ignoring the clear look of disbelief his statements produced from the reciprocates.

"Alex is my patient and ther.." The doctor began but was cut of swiftly. "He is my student, I need to know all medical issues so his training does not worsen them." The assassin argued logically and once again ignored Alex's clear annoyance at his words. Throughout the rest of the examination both Yassen and Alex glared at each other, wanting it to be over. After a rather tense hour the two were released but not before Yassen demanded Alex's file. To Alex's outrage the doctor didn't refuse but instead stating that he'll need MI6 approval, Yassen nodded as if this was what he expected.

"Ok I'll have it soon, I'll return for it then." The doctor nodded, accepting this.

"No you won't! You don't get to know anything, it none of your God damn business! If something medically or otherwise is bothering my training I'll tell you about it, and even then only if I believe you need to know! Apart from that you don't get to know anything about me." Alex spoke, his voice flared with clear anger at Yassen's actions.

The Russian's face gave nothing away as he listened to Alex's speech. Both Yassen and Alex ignored the doctor's weak excuse about seeing to k- unit as he left the cubicle. The remaining two's eyes never drifted from the other.

"Outside. Now." Yassen declared. Alex though furious at the order, also saw the logic of taking this outside, neither were fooled that the plastic sheet separating the cubical were sound proof and were well aware that K-unit, who granting by the absolute silence behind the screen were listerning to every word, were only two feet away. Alex walked past Yassen heading for the door, feeling Yassen's gaze on the back of his head. He headed into the surrounding forest trying his best to keep his anger at the following assassin silent until they were out of hearing range of the camp.

After half a minute or so of silent walking Yassen spoke a single word. "Stop."

This time however Alex ignored him, feeling in no inclination to follow this man's orders. It wasn't long though until he felt rather than heard the assassin behind him. Before he could react he was pulled to a stop, his attacking arm within the Russians grip, another hand on the back of his neck, forcing control.

Instead of the desired subduing effect Yassen hoped it would accomplish it only caused Alex to struggle and become tense in defence, looking for escape. Despite the hold being inescapable as Yassen was both bigger and stronger, Alex's struggles did not subdue, but to Yassen's disbelief became more frantic causing Yassen to manoeuvre Alex's body so his back was against Yassen's chest, his arms forced painfully behind his back with Yassen's remaining arm around Alex's neck. Still despite his position Alex's struggle did not diminish. Swiftly Yassen kicked the back of Alex's legs causing him to fall to his knees, his own resting on them stopping him from rising as he brought the now weakening teen back against his chest.

"I said stop." The weak struggling didn't stop, and Yassen aware that if Alex continued to struggle he would hurt himself, finally raised his voice. "Damn it Alex just stop!" Finally Alex grew still, adrenalin vanishing and exhaustion pouring in. Seeing the teen's exhaustion and winces in discomfort Yassen let his grip weaken slightly, but at the teens new found movement at the action had to tighten his grip once more. A sigh of pure frustration was released from Yassen's lips.

"Damn it child, stop being so stubborn! Don't you Riders know when to give in? Stop it Alex!"

Now breathing quite heavily due to his exhaustion Alex finally spoke.

"Let. Me. Go." When Yassen made no move to comply, Alex tried to tug away again. Once again after being unsuccessful finally stopped, instead saying "For God's sake get the fuck off me!" Instead Yassen's grip tightened a little more causing the teen to wince.

"Language." Yassen scolded, but was unable to see Alex's furious scowl.

" Oh I can say it in many actually Fuck, Casso, Anata o fakku, usted mierda, or even Poshel na khui! I'd tell you it in sign language but my hands are currently unavailable, so if you wouldn't mi ..OW!" Despite the smirk on Yassen's face that was hidden from Alex, he tighten his grip further at the crude wit from the teen.

"Ask me nicely little Alex and I'll think about letting you go." Yassen spoke normally but his amusement at his words was clear in his tone. After a few more pointless struggles Alex spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let me go…._ Please." _But the grip didn't loosen despite his effort.

"What Alex, no Italian, Japanese, Spanish or even Russian ? After your impressive display of the languages earlier I'd have thought you'd have loved to have repeated the 'please' four more times." Silence was all that was given to the assassins mocking. Letting out a small laugh at the typical teenage rebellion from Alex Rider the Russian released the boy, his amusement only increasing as the teen leapt away from him, to turn around and glare quite impressively. Though the amusement in his eyes did dwindle when he caught Alex wince while rubbing his shoulder, Yassen's eyes showing slight regret of his actions when he caught the movement.

"Are you hurt?" Yassen questioned, signalling to the shoulder.

"I'm fine." was Alex's quick and stubborn reply.

"Don't lie to me I can see you're not fine." Yassen told the teen.

"And whose fault is that?" Alex questioned furiously.

"Yours. You should have done as you're told and stopped when I told you to." Yassen stated.

"I don't have to do what you say Yassen, in training yes, outside of it? Hell no." Alex argued.

"Little Alex.. you are a child granted an unusually talented one but still a child, your only"… "I'm not a child! And _you_ don't get to treat me like one." Alex interrupted.

"YES you are, you even act like one and so I will treat you as such! There is no 'training time' every minute of every hour counts as training and you will listen to me, because whether you like it or not you need my help, my teachings to survive." Yassen stated.

"I don't need your _anything! _I'm forced to accept your training but not by choice! And I don't need you! I'm still alive aren't I?" Alex finished gesturing to himself, and for the first time infuriating the normally emotionless assassin.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Yassen shouted shocking Alex silent. "Have you even looked in a mirror! Look at what this life has done to you!" Yassen gestured to the bullet wound and scaring showing through a button that must have opened in the struggle. Yassen swatted away Alex attempt to fix his shirt.

"No don't hide it, I want you to look at what you're doing to yourself!" Yassen once again forced the teen's hands away. Angered at the implication that Alex allowed this to happen he yelled back.

"You think I want this? I had no choice! I never have I choice!" Alex shouted, desperation and helpless laced his voice and didn't go unnoticed by the assassin.

"There's always a choice! And you made the wrong one! I told you….I told you on that roof top months ago to stop this, to end this part of your life, that this isn't a world for children, and you didn't listen, and now look, you were nearly assassinated …by SCORPIA! At 15!"

"You actually think I want this? Do you think I'm blind to all the fucking dangers? You think I don't want to stop, to have a normal life, be I normal teenage boy for once. I want that more than anything!…Nothing about this is normal!" Alex gestured to both his chest and the surrounding area. "You think I want to be here? Work for them? And as for your advice I tried! I keep trying but there's nobody to protect me from them. Jack has no legal responsibility of me, I'm literally owned by them! The only person who could and did protect me, is dead. And guess what YOU KILLED HIM! So you want a reason for this?" He jested to himself. "For my involvement in this world? Maybe it's time _you_ looked in a mirror you bastard after all this is all your fault!" Tears of anger and frustration fell in trails from the youths eyes. Both Alex's words and emotion shocked Yassen into silence, and continued to stare at Alex as he continued to shout at him. Alex hadn't even noticed the tears nor that he'd stepped forward in anger so that he and the Russian were faced but a foot apart.

"I had one member of family who actually did their job to look after me. My parents were taken from me when I was one, one years old! My godfather? The one chosen at birth to watch over and protect me? Was the fucking bastard who murdered them! But my uncle? My uncle who raised me, guided me from school and homework to scuba diving and karate. He taught me everything I know, a man who I trusted and loved above all others…turns out he lied to me too..but at least he gave a damn about me, about my life! And you took him away from me, and for that… I hate you. And you, you who started this, you who destroyed my life, you ask me to do as you say, to follow your damn instructions, to listen to you?" There was a moment of silence that even nature seemed to respect. "Fuck you." Alex ended in a whisper, his voice bitter and deadly as he stared at the man he hated. Believing that Yassen had nothing to say Alex pushed past the man to head back toward the camp. He only got about two meters away when he heard Yassen speak.

"Oh Alex, I did it for you. For your father." The mention of his father stopped Alex in his tracks. His back still facing the Russian. "There's a lot you don't know and I wanted to protect you…and your memory of your uncle." That caused Alex to turn around. Memory? What the hell was Yassen on about? "Alex I know. I know about your father working for MI6, he told me himself about a year into my training under him, offering me a way out." Alex couldn't help the shock forming on his face. "My loyalty has never been with Scorpia, and has never been with MI6. It was always to John, your father. He knew that and due to it he told me that he found something out, something he refused to believe as he didn't have all the evidence. But now I do. Alex there's something you don't know, something they haven't told you, something they don't want you to know. There was a reason I killed your uncle Alex, to protect you."

"How ? How the fuck did that protect me? It ruined my life!" Alex demanded. "Tell me!" Yassen looked into his trainers son's eyes, aware that he was about to shatter the youth childhood memories.

"Alex… Alex your uncle, he didn't…he didn't work for MI6. He worked for Scorpia."


	17. Shattered Lies Part 2

Sorry for the delay I've been on holiday. Yes the twist on the last chapter completely threw a lot of you, you'll get a bit of an explanation in this chapter- its something I've had planned for this story since the beginning but never knew when to bring it up. Although some of you will disagree this idea is in my eyes completely possible as we know very little about Ian from the books, and as some of you pointed out a unique twist in a story that has similar tales out there like it. Some of you have expressed concerns that this story will go in the direction of a mission etc but please have some faith in what you have read so far to follow through, I can't say I don't have a mission/issue/save the world thing for Alex in this story but know that it is a long way off there is a lot more camp, K unit, Yassen, training before even the start of the setting up. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it explains a few things. Please remember that this entire story is still in draft form and I'm really not happy with this chapter, get the feeling that everything gets reveals to quickly so it may change, I also have a rough preface to add so look out for that soon.

Chapter 17

Alex eyes never left Yassen's, trying to understand, to absorb what the Russian had just told him. For a moment nether made any sound. Then bitter laughter filled the air.

"Of course he did, why wouldn't he?" Alex scoffed at the idea. "Don't you people ever stick to one side?" Alex questioned tears falling gently from his eyes. "I bet half the time you yourselves forget which side you're on!" Alex spoke bitterly before falling silent for a moment, looking to Yassen, who stood emotionless despite the wave of emotion of the boy in front of him.

"I don't believe you." Alex whispered before gaining depth in his voice, "I don't believe you. You'd like that wouldn't you? For me to just take what you've said, to suddenly trust you. But I don't! Your plan has failed…whatever it was.. because I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. Not to mention that I DON'T TRUST YOU." Alex shouted at the man who just continued to stare at him. "You're lying because..because I knew him. He was my uncle..my UNCLE and I knew him and he wouldn't. He wouldn't! He was a _good_ man. How dare you suggest otherwise! You didn't know him, you don't know anything!" Alex continued to yell at Yassen, un-noticed tears continuing to fall from his eyes. His breath uneven, his eyes wide with panic. Yassen seemingly ignoring everything the teen had just spurted, continued his explanation voice calm and factual.

"He was told to train you. They believed that son on John Rider –trained from birth, would be exceptional beyond comprehension, his abilities becoming not only incredible but natural, instinctual." Yassen paused a moment before smiling slightly. "They were right." Yassen complemented, but at that moment it didn't even reach the wild teen. "You were given something that day, the day your parents died, to symptom an illness. An illness that would keep you off the plane, that would keep you alive knowing that your uncle would receive custardy automatically.." Alex couldn't help but looked beyond shocked at that admission but didn't comment. "You were his blood, he was your chosen guardian." Yassen paused slightly before continuing. "I kept tabs on you of course, every now and then checking on you, keeping an eye on John's legacy. I didn't notice straight away but then I saw him teach you things, but I wasn't against that, knowledge is always useful, but I didn't realise exactly what he was doing until you were thirteen."

"He wasn't doing any.."Alex argued, but his comment was ignored and interrupted.

"He was training you. Even you don't deny that." Yassen stated. Alex stayed quite in admission. "It was only when I overheard Julia Rothman, I believe you've met? " Yassen raised his eyebrow slightly, smirking before continuing. " Speaking about the 'project', 'training' and the 'Rider boy' did I finally realise something was seriously wrong." He looked again into the eyes of the confused teen, takining a moment to arrange his thoughts. "After digging around I found a file. A file with your accomplishments, your grades, awards, list of skills accomplished and in progress, pictures, medical file. And then I found the reports. Detailed reports of your progress written by your unc.."

"STOP! Don't! I…Just STOP!" Yassen took no notice and stepped towards the teen.

"Written by your uncle! I didn't know what to do until I saw a 'completion date'. On your eighteenth birthday you were to be brought to SCORPIA to complete your training."

"NO! Your lying! Stop it!"

"I had a plan, a plan to take you away, but it was going to be difficult you didn't know me, you certainly wouldn't have believed me. So I decided to just take you, to keep you safe and away from this world. But it all changed, _something_ _changed_! You were to be brought to them after your uncle completed his current mission, to be taken and trained to be a killer…at 14! I had to do something and I did." Yassen spoke with no regret.

"I killed him, removing your contact with him all together, shielding you from both the truth and this world. But I was a fool. I didn't realise what I had done. I'd left a trained weapon in the guise of an innocent child up for taking. MI6 got to you before I realised and then they sent you in, without training! At least SCORPIA would have vigorously trained you. Everything I'd done to keep you away from what I thought was your only entrance into this world had backfired I'd opened you up to a whole new trap, one I foolishly believed wouldn't stoop so low to consider using you. MI6." The name was spat out in disgust. "And you accepted. I was furious at you, what a foolish ignorant child thinking this was a game, playing spy! But now I know the truth, you refused…and you were blackmailed. If I had known back then I would have followed through, taken you away."

Alex seemed frozen in place, all the information he refuses to believe slotting into place despite his will. Unable to speak, unable to comprehend, to believe.

"If fact" Yassen started again bringing Alex's eyes back to his. "I'm still considering doing just that."


	18. Shattered Lies Part 3

First thing first don't get confused with this chapter. This chapter starts the next day after chapter 17, but the time in-between will be visited next chapter during Alex and Yassen's fight. Second on a personal note I've gotten into The University of Nottingham for Creative and Professional Writing which I'm ecstatic about but that probably means I should start editing all my fanfics for spelling and grammar errors but to be honest I've never put much stock in perfecting a piece until its fully written. Thirdly at the bottom of this chapter I've included the prologue I'm thinking of using …please let me know your thoughts on it as in the end that is the direction this story will be going. But again for worried readers not for a long time yet and please have a little faith that I will be able to make an story out of a 'Alex goes to SAS again' story. Have I led you wrong so far..? On second thoughts don't answer that. Enjoy.

Chapter 18

"Ok soldiers pair-up, you know the drill. One on one to start with. Two on the centre mats, the rest on the benches." The trainer shouted in a gruff tone. The soldiers followed the orders, pairing up swiftly, most choosing a soldier from one of the other two units that were present in the training hall.

Ben, having had extensive hand to hand combat training with MI6 knew his only possible match to his skill would be the J-units leader who he knew to have at least some moderate martial arts training. His curiosity however, led him over to Alex, who although he'd seen the teen fight in an environment, he'd not been able to assess his skill by close fight alone. Feeling confident to at the very least to be able to hold himself back not to hurt Alex, he approached the teen.

Alex who had his back to the wall, was watching the soldiers pair up, assuming that the odd numbers would equate to himself not having a partner. Something he certainly wasn't too bothered about.

Alex had started to notice it when he came back from his first mission.

He'd re-joined his local dojo for his weekly practise, something he'd continued after Ian introduced the small child to martial arts. His Saturday training only enhanced the nightly routine of Kata's that his uncle had taught him. His uncle believed that regular fights and different opponents were essential to sculpting Alex's martial arts ability. It was a routine Alex had not failed to continue after his uncle's death.

Like many who practised a form of hand to hand fighting, instincts, reflexes and strength were superior to those who did not; nothing could have prepared Alex for the increase in his abilities after his mission. Reaction time shattered, instincts heightened. The ability to fight with the energy and power of only his body, enhanced by his experience. The experience he gained when he'd had to fight for his life.

Instead of disarming his attacker, he was constantly reminding himself not to strike at those critical points of weakness. Forcing himself not to see his sparring partner as a threat. There had been too many close calls for Alex, and soon after his second mission he left his dojo with the regret of his sensei. Even though his control has improved impeccably, he still preferred not to spar, as the risks were still present however minimised. Despite that it took too much concentration to have to hold back and focus on his actions. So he'd felt slightly relieved when he watched the soldiers pair up, that is until he sensed Ben approach him, groaning internally, he faced his friend.

"Come on Al, let's see what you've got." Ben grinned at the teen who looked a tad disgruntled at being pulled away from his wall, but didn't resist Ben.

"You do know I'm going to kick your ass, right?" Alex asked casually following Fox to the bench. Fox smirked at the youth's words.

"Sure kiddo, give it your best shot. Trained though you may be, I've done this a lot longer than you. Not to mention you're nearly a foot shorter than I am." Fox rested his elbow on the teens head momentarily before it was swatted off. Alex smirked evilly as they sat on the benches before once again speaking calmly.

"You do remember what happened the last time you called me that right? Oh maybe not. After all with all the years you've been doing this I suppose your memories are starting to fade. Old age you see." The first moments of doubt flooded into Fox's mind, his emotions flittering onto his face before being wiped away with a fake insulted expression.

"Hey! I'm not old!" Ben protested.

"Sure Gramps." Alex agreed smirking evilly but that soon turned to glaring when Ben ruffled his hair like one would to a child.

They stopped the banter to watch the two fights starting in the centre, especially the one closest to them as Snake was facing the J- unit leader. Although it was clear that hand to hand fighting was something that Snake did not excel at, he was still holding his own for quite a while against the accomplished fighter. Both Alex and Ben could pinpoint the moment when the fight turned against their teammate, and as a result rather soon after the leader held Snake defeated pressed into the mat. Alex could see a small smile on Snakes lips as he walked away, having at least held his own against one of the rooms best fighters.

Alex watched the fights, talking note of each soldier's strengths and weaknesses, wincing when someone was defeated in a few moves, but focused when a fight went into more depth. The majority of the time was when, although at a low slandered, both fighters were evenly matched. However there was the odd fight where it was clear that both men on the mat were seriously experienced fighters. It was these matches that Alex focused his attention on, quickly learning the style of a soldier.

He'd always had a blended style himself, his uncle teaching him moves from many types of self-defence and attacking strikes, as well as picking up a blend of styles from training and fights on his missions. He couldn't help but be slightly proud of his fighting style, it made him unpredictable. Which in his line of work was a good thing.

The main style used by the soldiers was based on their strength, the use of brute force to defeat the attacker, working their advantage. Alex however relied mainly on speed and agility and because of this he believed the only person in the hall that had a chance at landing a few hits was the man he was partnered with. Ben, who unlike the other soldiers had experienced a different, more silent and deadly style while working at MI6, would at least be more familiar with being faced with a subtler opponent.

Finally it was their turn, and they headed to the mat furthest away as instructed. Alex ignored the shouts off 'careful not to trip kid!' and 'don't worry it'll be over quickly, very quickly' that rose about the other mumbled comments, focusing his mind for a fight. Ben like Alex also tried to block out the shouts, but a small part of his mind was telling him that he'd better not be beaten by Alex, he'd never live it down.

They took up stances awaiting the trainer's release. As soon as it was given, both spies chose not to go straight into the fight which was unlike the previous fights held before them. Instead they took the time to judge and assess each other. Ben despite knowing that Alex could at the very least handle himself felt uncomfortable starting the fight against the young man. Alex seemingly sensing this, attacked first.

It was a swift jab, but with limited power. A tester to see Ben's response. Alex needed to know more about how Fox would fight. Did he retain his soldier roots and stick with his strength, or did he now favour a more swift finesse suited to spies? Unsurprisingly to Alex, Ben both deflected the jab and moved his body slightly to minimise a possible hit. A blended style like one would suspect, but one very advance perfected style. Both actions, the deflection and the moving completed at full strength repeatedly would soon loose Fox the fight through plain exhaustion. But the balance of only a slight deflection and slight movement rendered the jab harmless with little energy. Alex couldn't help but be impressed, although he was not surprised by the compensation of style he was a little surprised at how effortless Fox executed it. Ben himself testing out Alex with a similar attack but was shocked to find that he didn't even graze the boy, in fact Alex had shifted so the jab was a foot from his target. If you hadn't had watched closely you'd have thought that Ben's aim was atrocious.

The fight continued, finally both competitors having tested out the waters felt safe to up the ante. Ben however was fully aware that he was losing. Sure he was certain if he actually got a hit on the teen he'd have a chance, but no matter how swiftly, nor how complicated his attracts were Alex was just not there to receive them. And to top it off, every now and then whenever Ben dropped his guard hoping to reach his target, he'd get a jab to his body for his troubles. Although the jabs lacked the strength of a soldier, they were so precise and so swift that the damage they inflicted was clearly weighting on Fox.

Fully aware that he could follow one of his jabs with a sequence of attacks as Ben stumbles back, Due to his lack of strength Alex holds off, stretching out the fight, trying to find a way of ending it so not to hurt his friend as he, unlike the soldiers, couldn't force his opponent to the ground with a well-placed knee. Instead he waited for the opportune moment to swipe Ben's legs from him. It was only about three minutes in when he took the opportunity. Suddenly in contrast to his simple dodging of the attacks, after a clean jab to Ben's side, he spun around building the power and tension of the movement and in the last second shot his leg out swiping the back of Ben's knees. Assisted with a further attract to Bens chest caused him to fall backwards onto the mat. Moving quickly to secure the win by holding Ben in place, he was met with a rather disgruntled yet amused look from the subdued man.

"Trained spy it is then." Ben mumbled to a slightly apologetic Alex, who was well aware that he'd shown his friend up to the group of soldiers now shocked into silence. It was only a moment after the two had stepped off the mat that the noise level, once again began to rise.

"So Cub where did you…" Eagle began to question before being cut off with a quick. "Classified" From the smirking teen, causing Eagle to groan aloud dramatically before turning to Wolf about his 'stupid deal…which he did not agree to..'. Ben seeing Eagles rant of annoyance at a glaring Wolf started to laugh but was quickly cut short by a clear wince bringing his hand up to his chest.

"You ok?" Alex asked, guilt and worry laced his voice but was quickly appeased when Ben smiled at him.

"Yer I'm fine Al just a bit bruised, I just got beaten up I'll have you know, youth these days no morals, they don't respect their elders like they should." Ben joked.

"Ha so you are admitting that your old then? Bout time." Alex smirked when Ben sighed in defeat.

"I hate you." Ben stated calmly.

"Duly noted." The teen replied in the same tone.

They continued to watch the following fights, ignoring the odd glance, or in some cases stare, from the other men. Every now or then they would comment on something, but a string of conversation was never brought up, both content to sit back on watch the fights. However as Alex should have known the momentary sit down wouldn't last. His fight with Ben was after all over far too quickly and easily. It would therefore make sense to see Yassen walk into the hall straight over to the teen. It was the first time he'd seen the assassin since their confrontation in the forest yesterday. It seems despite what was said training would continue as normal.

"End mat. Now." Yassen ordered flatly. Alex groaned mentally anticipating a lot of pain. Ben who had obviously had similar thoughts felt the need to point out his good fortune.

"Great at least I get to see you beaten up too." Ben smirked, not looking at all sympathetic to Alex's situation. "It is after all well-deserved; I'll be feeling these bruises for a week." Alex elbowed him swiftly. "Make that two." Ben winced out with a laugh, before pushing the teen toward an awaiting assassin.

* * *

I know its quite a long chapter where nothing drastic happens but its important to build up Alex's fighting style in comparison to the soldiers.

Here is the Prologue…..tell me what you think…open minds people….open minds! I did consider not telling you and adding it once the story is complete but that defeats the purpose of a prologue.

**Prologue**

_Everybody is different. Their DNA, fingerprints, hair and eyes. The way they speak, the way they walk, the things they do and the things they don't. But everybody has free will, the ability to make that choice. It may not be simple, but it has to be made. Our choices affect our lives and the lives of those around us. Whether it is to pass by a person on the left or on the right, whether or not to hold the door open for the stranger behind you. These choices take little to no thought, you make a decision in that split second of time, a choice which you will make again and again in your life, and you will probably never even think on it. Yet what happens when so much more rests of your decision. What happens when suddenly everyone is the same. Living, breathing human beings, every single one of them with a right to live, to survive. Who are you to decide who lives or dies. Yet if you do not make a sacrifice of one, thousands die. Could you murder a person to save thousands, maybe even millions? You think it's so easy to decide? Just measure up the numbers? Could you take the shot to pierce and drain the life out of another person's body, in cold blood…even if they are truly innocent?_


End file.
